ABC songs
by kittylover529
Summary: A series of alphabetical song-fics Kuki/Wally 3x4 Abby/Hoagie 5x2 and Nigel/Rachel CH-L  Lean on Me Abby/Hoagie, 2/5
1. According to You

Dear Diary,

Ace told me I was stupid today when I didn't do his homework for him and when I got him a root beer he poured it on my head and told me I was useless, apparently he only likes _cherry_! I was only trying to be nice when I gave him a brownie and it had chocolate chips in it, yummy if you ask me! But if you asked him he would say he hates anything chuncky…reminds him of nuts, so he said I'm _useless_…I know he's cheating on me…but I donno what to do about it! The only reason I'm still with him is because he says no one else wants me…he said that's the only reason he would ever date someone like _me._

With love Kuki Sanban

P.S. Sorry for crying on you…

-

I closed my diary and locked it and put it in a safe in a safe, you know Mushi! I can never be too sure around her! I laughed she is now 14 and I am 16 I know old right? But I'm in TND and I am also in…high school. High school is just a big pit of despair…no it's like worse…and my friends are still my friends except one…Wally or as he now likes to be called 'Wallabee' Beatles…I sniffled just at the memories.

Now he's popular but I don't know if he's really a jerk…to me in my eyes he can never be a jerk…he and I go back to diapers along with Abby Lincoln, Nigel Uno, and Hoagie Gilligan. Somewhere along the way we picked up Rachel McKenzie! Now we're in 10th grade and tighter than ever…again minus one…I know it sounds ridonkulous but I think at a young age…I fell in love…with him…Well at school we're the people who everyone kinda wants to meet but their scared…even though we look so friendly! We are known as that group that's mysterious…

Every day I believe that Wally would go SIKE!! He's only been like this for about a week…longest week of my life! But he lives next door…we all live next door to each other or our houses are back to back meaning we only have to climb a tree. The tree is perfect…it has a branch leading to each of our bedrooms! And in the middle is our new tree house! The old one was handed down and Hoagie made a new and improved tree house! Now all of our parents know when ever we're not home we're in the tree house! (Or on a mission but they can think whatever they want!)

I hear something…what is it? At my balcony? It's knocking…maybe it's just a woodpecker! It's getting louder, okay…now I'm kinda scared! Wally's always been here to protect me! Wait is this a person? Doing the special knock well the special knock wrong? Oh it's probobly one of the guys! Okay I opened the door and walked backwards why is **he** here?

"Hey sweetcheeks!" I heard Ace say to me in an ugly scratchy voice… "Here…" he rolled his eyes and handed me a daisy "AH!"I squealed "A…d…daisy?!" I stammered and backed away from it. "You're so difficult! I give you a flower and you don't want it?! God you are so hard to please! Just the other day didn't you say you wanted a daisy?! Quit changing your mind all the time!" he screamed in my face.

"First I'm not hard to please if you listen to me it would be easy! And second the other day I said if I were ever to get flowers I wouldn't want to get a daisy because I'm _allergic_!" I screamed…oh now I've done it…He slapped me "Don't ever yell at me again" he sneered and talked to me through grit teeth… "O-Okay s-so-sorry…" I whimpered. "Thant's more like it" he said spitting on my face. A kept staring at him and as my plan went he left!

I quickly got my diary out and started writing…

Dear Diary,

According to Ace…I'm difficult, hard to please and change my mind all the time! He…hit me again today but today it was only a slap! I'm so scared if him and Wally left at the worst time! He left the day Ace and I got together! Hum…does that mean something?

Love Kuki!

I put it back in my safe and gulped the only time I can express my feelings is in my diary and in my songs…but my songs are just terrible and what I put in my diary! I sighed looking out the window… Wally used to come in my window every night and kiss my forehead before I went to sleep…hum…I climbed out on my balcony and went down my tree slide to the tree house…

"WALLY?!" I screamed horrified "Who is this?" I said trying to keep my voice down. "Well…this… is… Steph-an-ie" he said Stephanie slowly like he forgot her name and just now remembered. "Well…you know we aren't supposed to let anyone in the tree house!" I said through grit teeth trying not to cry. "Well…this could be our little secret right?" he grinned at me "Wrong…" I looked at him confused and disappointed. "Come on Kuki! Come on!" he said like I was a dog and he wanted me to fetch and he didn't even call me Kooks! "No Wally…" I looked at him teary eyed. I saw him gulp and sigh.

"Look er…you…me and Wallabee are **dating** now!" Stephanie gloated…I felt my jaw drop…there's no way…I couldn't feel my legs… "Okay Wall-abee…our little secret…" I jumped out to my tree ladder and climbed to my room crying. That night I couldn't bear writing in my diary maybe tomorrow… I watched some tv and now I'm watching Cartoon Network…I love this channel… I yawned, turned the tv down and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see Wally in my room… "Wally?! I mean Wallabee?" I whisper screamed… what's he so attached to reading?! My…I grabbed my diary from him. "What all did you read?" I looked at him nervously… "Not much thank ya very much! First through third grade! You thought I was a meanie?" he grinned at me. "Yeah…" I looked at him like it was obvious and burst out laughing. Then I got quiet again "What time is it? Where's 'Stephanie'? Why are you here? How'd you get in?" I asked him quietly. "3 am. I'm here to talk and you gave me a key I'm never giving back." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes he purposely skipped the one I wanted to know most! "Ahem..Stephanie?" I asked annoyed "Oh…right right! Really?! You didn't notice?!" he smiled at me again. "No…?" I kinda asked I didn't know what I was answering, he laughed at me "Stephanie was Rachel!" he whisper screamed. My jaw dropped a little and I looked at him wide-eyed it made sense, Rachel even though she lives at the moon base (yes it's just like knd!) can be in our tree house! The hair the voice the clothes! It all fit!

He smiled "This past week I did investigating there's uh a member on the football team who's a suspect for helping the adults! I can only say that much though! I thought you knew…I don't know why I thought that though…I'm sorry Kooks…" he cringed I smiled a little Wally's never been good at apologizing! I smiled wider "I forgive you" I mumbled but I knew he heard. "Thank you…I don't know what would happen if I lost you…and still had to see you every day!" he widened his eyes.

"Why did you make up Stephanie?" I asked him quietly. "To make you see how I feel with _Ace_?" he groaned. Now it was my turn to widen my eyes "You were jealous?" I whispered happily "Why wouldn't I be? I mean I've told you before… your beautiful and incredible! This past week of not seeing you…I could stop thinking of you!" he shrugged and smiled and blushed at the same time. I blushed back realized the compliment I just received by my looong time crush! "Th-thanks" I stammered.

"Why are you dating Ace? You could do so much better!" he told me. "No I really can't" I sighed looking down… he raised his eyebrows "_I'm _not better?" he smiled. "Of course you are!" I said confused then I realized what he ment… "No Wally…Wally I can't…" I bit my lip and sniffled. He looked at me sadly "Why? Why not?" he whispered looking down. "Why…would you ever want me? I don't deserve you!" I screamed crying now. He wiped my tears away "Of course you are! I don't deserve you! You're funny and irresistible! Your annoying, stupid, girly, boring. But of course you're everything I ever wanted!" he smiled at me.

"Wally…? I don't know what to do…so read this." I tosse3d him my diary. I slid under his arm and flipped to that day…

Dear Diary,

Me and Ace got together! Wally's being a meanie again! I guess that means this was like a neutral day!

KUKI

Dear Diary,

Wally's been ignoring me…Ace and I went out…and he…hit me…

Kuk

Dear Diary,

Ace beat me up and said I was boring

Kuki

Dear Diary,

Ace said I was moody and he can't take me any place!

kuki

Dear Diary,

Apparently I suck at telling jokes because I always give it away!

K

Then he read the most recent ones. "Kuki…" he whispered horrified…"Yeah?" I looked at him innocently he suddenly smiled and…he kissed me… it lasted until I needed to take a breath… "That was incredible." I sighed smiling. "I know…" he smiled hugging me. "I love you…" I whispered to him "I love you so much Kooks!" he kissed my hair. "Ace! What about him!?" I freaked out! "I'll deal with him… 'accidently'" he smiled at me…"These things will make a good song ya know" he sounded serious…

_According to you__  
Im stupid  
Im useless  
I cant do anything right  
According to you  
Im difficult  
hard to please  
forever changing my mind  
Im a mess in a dress  
cant show up on time  
even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you_

But according to him  
Im beautiful  
incredible  
he cant get me out of his head  


"That sounds great Wally! I never knew you could sing!" I grinned at him. "Ever since I was 13!" he shrugged.

_Im funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I dont feel like stopping it  
so baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything Im not according to you_

According to you  
Im boring  
Im moody  
and you cant take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
Im the girl with the worst attention span  
youre the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

But according to him  
Im beautiful incredible  
he cant get me out of his head  
According to him  
Im funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I dont feel like stopping it  
so baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything Im not  
according to you

"Uh…I donno about the rest…" Wally blushed. "I do" I tapped his nose.

_I need to feel appreciated  
like Im not hated. oh no  
Why cant you see me through his eyes?  
Its too bad your making me decide._

But according to me  
youre stupid youre useless  
you cant do anything right  
But according to him  
Im beautiful incredible  
he cant get me out of his head  
According to him  
Im funny irresistable  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I dont feel like stopping it  
baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything Im not  
according to you  
you you  
according to you you you  
According to you  
Im stupid  
Im useless  
I cant do anything right.

I sighed "…it's all true" I looked down "Yup. It's all true." Wally lifted my head and kissed my nose.

"Kuki?" he asked breaking the silence, "Yes?" I smiled. "Sing that song to him where there's a lot of people!" he smiled widening his eyes. "Okay…Wally? According to me you're annoying, mean, smelly, dumb and a know it all!" I informed him. "And…I'm everything you ever wanted?" he grinned. "Exactly"

That was fun! Okay hope you liked reading!

Thanks Guys!-Kit Kat OVER AND OUT!!


	2. Bad Day

_I don't Own KND if I did there would be new episodes every Friday...and I don't own Bad Day_

_It's a day after Operation GIRLFRIEND_

I kicked the leaves looking at my shoes. Why me? Why today? Why her? I never meant anything of it...I guess I made the right choice, maybe. Why can't I just love someone… that understands my missions? Why did I have to fall in love with her and not like Numbuh Five or something?! The little magic I always felt is gone...it seemed to slowly fade away the moment Lizzie said she didn't need me...I just felt...empty.

Whoa...why was there a sudden breeze? I looked up at the sky and the peppy well…sky blue the skies were a moment ago now are grey, like me. Well…that's ironic…and it's not making me feel any bit better. I can't believe that me and Lizzie are…over! We've known each other almost as long as I've known Rachel….she's one of my good friends especially outside of the kids next door. When we're in the knd everything's so serious and eh…sometimes I get to worked up over it…

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Maybe a cookie could make me less depressed, I thought as I walked into Bob's Big Bakery sighing. I stood in the line and normally I would have screamed by now but not today. I saw the cashier was the toiletnater and fakly smiled "Er...I'll take a cook...never mind..." I looked away and sighed, but really I didn't know where a _toilet_ based villain's hands have been!

I'm afraid...if I tell someone I may say too much and crumble to pieces! Like I did when Rachel asked me what was wrong. I just broke and I couldn't handle it…it was just minutes after the…accident…it wasn't an accident it was more of an incident. I couldn't even tell my boss and more importantly one of my best friends…especially one that's not in my sector! I might even not be able to tell Abby, and she's my second well maybe third best friend…Hoagie, Wally, Abby, then Kuki…I just love all of the but I don't know if I can bare to tell them!

I first thought of Abby because she's the best in this category, Hoagie's best at if I get a F or even a C would piss him off! He's the reason Wally's getting a B-! Abby's getting an A+ by herself, Kuki's getting an A- and the reason I'm getting an A! Abby's the most…compassionate and we all know that! I don't know if I can even tell her without getting a bit emotional! Oh…this one thing is turning my life around! I can't believe a _girl_ did this and she's not even a knd girl! This is just terrible….

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the cookie you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

This is totally the worst day in a bajillion years! Lizzie isn't…perfect or anywhere close but I loved her…at least I think I do…I don't know what love is I'm 11 okay?! I started mumbling an appropriate song for a time like this "

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live?" (A/N Sorry if that confused you that's not part of the song it's called 'How do I live without you' not 'Bad Day') I sighed and stopped singing the song…it just made me even more sad. I tried to convince myself like I did with Rachel that it was for the best and in the future it would be better but still…I couldn't lie not even to myself…and that's just sad!

I'm gonna say I don't know anything so no one can ask me anything! I don't know how well that's going to work out but I can try right? That's basically the best I can do anyway! I'm gonna tell people to not lie or stop lying if they accuse the truth…I mean if I did I wouldn't be lying right? Technically no but it would have lyingness applied…well I can't blame them for what their opinion is of what I say!

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song__ just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie_

I tried to put on a good smile when I went to the bus stop but I couldn't once the bus came I bit my lip I never cry…but only then did I realized I did shed one tear and someone got a picture, "Very mature… POOPY FACE!!" I screamed to the tree's and bushes. This is such a bad day…the saddest part I think I turning depressed because I don't actually mind…that I'm so sad. I stepped on the bus, on a normal day I'd just use my rocket shoes but, again today not the day…

This is not the day to do anything noticeable, because than someone would notice me (obviously) and then they'd say what's wrong? Then I'd say my girlfriend broke up with me…then they'd say wanna talk than I'd…never mind. This has just not been a good day! This very possibly could be the worst day of my life…I never knew how much I loved her and now she's just I can't even say it…I sighed…Now…she's-she's just gone…

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

I wish it was bright and sunny and blue outside! A little vacation I guess from the dark gray clouds filtering out the sun rays and making me cold just looking out of the bus window. All of the sudden I heard beeps and boops from cell phones…I looked and slide my phone so I could see what all this was about… no…it was about me crying my first tear in years! I sighed knowing the ridicule was coming…and there! Now everyone is pointing and laughing at me…I rolled my eyes and looked out the window sleepily.

I don't see a use for any of this…why can't people just move on after a relationship?! Why's it have to matter after it's already over? Why? Why? WHY?! It's over and I know that but for some reason…I can't get over her! Her big eyes…but they were behind those big bulky glasses! I got her these slim glasses that were prescription but….she didn't really like them so she returned them. I had a plan so that we could work out together with my big butt and her…waist…we could've…never mind it's too late now anyway!

I walked off the bus…where am I?! Oh well…who cares anymore?

_Will you need a blue sky __holiday__?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I mumbled the song I was quietly singing earlier again… I sighed again. She was **not **perfect but to me she was amazing only…apparently the kids next door was too much for her I guess she was just… **BEEP!!!**

What was that? Wait more importantly _who_ was that?! I've been walking for about a half hour in the middle of nowhere! Who in the world could that be?! I looked around and saw something glowing in the distance. Huh? I started walking toward it slowly. Hey that's a knd vehicle! That's Rachel! She smiled at me and patted the seat next to her, this time I'll come with her.

"So what the heck caused this picture? You haven't cried in…eight years!" she screamed…oh she was smiling that means she was kidding…I smiled at her. "Lizzie…not in person but in my mind…." I half smiled at her.

_Y__ou had a bad day  
You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

Why am I acting this way this isn't me! I still have my team and I still have kids next door…two things I would die without! I'll get over Lizzie and time maybe I can…get over it? I guess it's possible…I looked over at Rachel steering straight ahead and smiled I could defiantly move on…I just have to see my sector and all the regret will be washed away and be healed every mission! I can live without Lizzie! I just can never live without my friends…ever! I believe when things happen they usually happen for a reason and for this time especially…I think this happened for a reason!

Now I realize if I can go back and change that…and still be with Lizzie without her breaking up with me…I wouldn't do it! Now I know she's been thinking of the kids next door and my friends negatively I can't do it! I can't date someone who doesn't approve of my best friends and knd! So no it turned out wrong…at first I don't' belong with Lizzie! I don't take it back not one little bit!

I bet some people would think I'm just trying to be 'strong' yeah right! No…well yes but they don't understand that I'm right! That I'm telling the truth and they're the ones who are wrong!

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

The warmth I had with Lizzie is _gone_ **g-o-n-e gone!** And by my emotions and feelings and stuff…it's not coming back! "Okay Nigel…we're at my house…do you want me to take your house?" I heard Rachel asked quietly. Did she _want_ me to stay? I smiled at her… "Nah…if it's alright I'll stay here for a while!".

I kicked the leaves again thinking of the last time I did it was of pure sadness and feeling a certain I donno 'magic' was gone but now I feel that a new magic a stronger magic was just made …Now I was thinking of a new girl and me. Actually a nice looking blond standing next to me…

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

At the beginning of the day I felt sad and it was agonizing! Now it's dark out?! Wow that day sure past by quickly! At the beginning of the day I thought it was gonna be terrible! It seemed like it was going to be and throughout this day I sang a sad song, I lied to myself I pretended to smile twice think…

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

I just saw what it would be like if me and Rachel were…boyfriend and girlfriend and it was good…really good… "NIGIE!!!" "LIZZIE?!?!" I screamed. "We can still…b-be friends r-righ-right?" she looked up at me sadly. I smiled at touched her face "Of course… It would probably be better" I reassured her softly. She smiled at me softly "I think it would be better if we were friends too…" she whispered.

I smiled a bit wider… "Wonderful…" I told her. "Okay…" she hugged me "Bye…Nigie…" Lizzie started to leave. "One second Lizzie!" I shouted and ran over to her "Thank you…for coming…for closure I mean! I was thinking of you all day…" I admitted to her… she looked up at me her eyes looked as if they were glazed over as she smiled. "I've been thinking of you too…" she said quietly.

I smiled at her again "Good bye Lizzie…" I heard her gulp "G-Good B-bye Nigie…" Lizzie sniffled. I waved as Lizzie left "Bye…" I whispered. I looked over suddenly remembering Rachel and laughed she was pretending to puke "Oh Niiiiigie! Give me a break! You'll see her on Monday at school!" she rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"You know…when I woke up this morning I thought this was gonna be the worst day of my life! Now because of you it wasn't…" I mumbled the last sentence. "O-kay?" Rachel said silently asking me WHAT!?!? Then it hit her "OH!!! Re-really?" she blushed. I nodded blushing myself.

"Yeah when I was walking this morning it was** really **terrible! But not anymore!" I smiled and I saw her smile back. "Let's go inside…" I took her hand and we went in.

* * *

"That might've been one of the greatest days ever!" I told Rachel. "Yeah but apparently you thought it was good enough for a story for the wedding!" she laughed motioning to the large crowd. I nodded "That was the day I realized I liked you!" I told Rachel Uno. "Wait…so…it wasn't a bad day?" Rachel asked me pretending to be shocked I smiled she can usurally be a good actress…when she tries! "Of course it was! What a bad day that was! Finding the love of my life…" I shouted sarcastically.

"But…really it wasn't a bad day? It was the day after you broke up with your first love…" Rachel said looking down sadly. I lifted her chin up "That 'bad day' was the best day of my life."

_

At first I wasn't gonna do this, not my favorite (the first part anyway) but then I started to like it…help me out for a C song will ya?

Thanks for reading KIT KAT


	3. Could it Be

"So…uh….Cree? Do you wanna go to the sixth grade d-dance with me? No too nervous" I mumbled to the mirror. "Is it hot in here or is it just you? If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together! So we could go to the sixth grade dance! Oh that's a good one!" I wrote that one down.

"Oh hey Abby! Come on in!" I shouted as I saw her out in the hallway. "Hey…Hoagie…" she mumbled quietly. "Abby what's got you down with a frown? Haha! Get it it's a better version of turn that frown upside down?! That's gold!"I laughed then I realized something…she didn't hit me (with or without her hat) she didn't make a remark…I looked up at her.

Abby sniffled I suddenly felt all tingly "What happened Abbs?" I whispered looking at her concerned. She sniffled once more "Oh…nothin'…" she bit her lip, I looked at her like 'come awwwnnn! TELL ME!'. "Okay…Okay…Maurice actually doesn't li-like m-me anym-more no-now he likes h-heeerrrr!" Abby whimpered. I sighed "I don't like seeing you like this…you're like my best friend!" I knit my eyebrows together why does Abby looks so…attractive? Why do I care that her little crush doesn't like her anymore? And more importantly why does that make me happy?

I smiled at her apologetically and left my awkward feeling. I peeked my head in the living room just to see and hear "Wally! A hotdog is not made out of dog!" Nigel and Kuki shouted "Well than what the crud's it made out of?!" Wally screamed back. Okay so let's not go in there… I peeked in Abby's room and dodged all her little traps…getting bruises and scratches in the process, note to self don't try that again! Ever…

I looked around and saw a door hum needs a code…what's something no one would think? Nig would think like 54321 or 54213 our age order, Kuki would think some sorta rainbow monkey thing, and Wally would…probably get it right it's probably random. Or hum…if I get it wrong I get blasted M-a-u-r-i-c-e enter. Okay I put my hands in front of my face for er…'protection'. Wait I feel no plasma beams! I slightly opened my eyes and saw the door was open…

I looked in and saw picures of Maurice… my heart just sank…wait _why_ did my heart just sink?! Oh looky another door! She wouldn't put any blasters in this… particular room so I have as many guesses as I want… hum…H-o-a-g-i-e I laughed at the thought of the password actually being my name! Only then did I realize the door opened…

I slowly walked in…there were pictures of…us?! Wait how did I ever not realize she was always with me? I've known her forever! She's really always been with me… I never really opened my eyes to see Cree is just a big brat! But Abby…I got tingly again… I smiled… Abby…she's… I don't even know I've never felt anything like this even for Cree!

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Is it possible? Could it be? I mean I never ever **ever **thought of it in my right mind! I widened my eyes as I realized Abby could come in at anytime! I quickly looked around to see if I could find a door, surely enough there was one over there! I went to it, I didn't see a password thing so I just tried opening it and just like that bada bing! It worked!

I ended up in the living room…with Abby!! "Uh..he-hey Abb-y!" I stammered. "When did you get here?" I asked her awkwardly. "Uh…I was here before you came in…how _did_ you come in?" Abby asked me suspiciously. "I snuck in! Didn't you see?! Looks like someone needs some brushing up on their spy skills!" I smiled at her hoping she bought my lie. She rolled her eyes "Boy how was I supposed to see you? I was eating my Rainbow Crunchies!" she smiled.

I looked at her confused "Abbs? Are you okay?" I asked her concerned. She sighed "I guess I can use some more spying practice!" she pouted "Well…what's wrong?" I asked her again. "How do you know something's wrong?" she looked up at me stiffly. "Well…first of all you weren't speaking in third person!" I laughed then got serious again "And second…I can just…tell…" I whispered confused with myself.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you  
_I saw Abby smile a little "Maurice…" I could barely hear her…then it started to hurt… I gulped "Oh it's still about him…" I grumbled. I don't know what to do! She's always been there for me…so should I be here for her? Even though it would hurt me every second? I kept debating in my mind…no. "Abby I know you don't like me the way I like you…but could I…_try_ to be better than Maurice?" I asked her…okay don't even get what I just said!

I think Abby got it because she suddenly got quiet and just stared at me. Oh geeze…I shouldn't have done that… "Sorry Abbs didn't mean to…just forget it…" I mumbled looking down. I saw Abby look down too then I started to leave... "Wait…" Abby whispered next thing I knew she was right in front of me. She looked up at me, happier than ever! Why?!

I looked at her confused and then she…kissed me…once her lips touched mine it felt like an electric surge went through my body! It was…magical.

She broke it off once she needed air "Now who woulda thought…that we ever…would've ended up here?" Abby grinned at me. "I don't know but now it seems…clear! I've been wait for you…" I whispered smiling.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you  
_

"This feels like…a dream…" I whispered to Abby. "I know it at first it felt like I was just now falling for you!" Abby said in a tone like she was asking a question. "I never knew…" I whispered to myself. Abby smiled at me "That it's you." She finished a sentence I didn't know I stopped in the middle of…

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

* * *

_**20 years later**_

"Now today's the day!" Hoagie grinned and looked over at a sleeping Abby "Is mama awake?" I heard our twins ask. "Not yet…" I whispered to them, "NOW!" I screamed. "What?" Abby asked half awake, then three 4 year olds jumped on the bed with her. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" they shouted, loud enough the neighbors probably heard, well they're probably awake already opening presents knowing Nigel and Rachel's Shirley and Kaytie! Wally and Kuki probably got awoken by a practical joke, first gift of Christmas from little Sally and Willy!

"Okay guys she's awake!" I told them "Okay daddy! We'll be downstairs" I heard Sammy yell "…with the presents!" Angie screamed. "To uh…protect them!" Timmy shouted.

"Merry Christmas…" I grinned to Abby…she gave me a deathly glare then sighed "Merry Christmas! Numbuh Five can't stay mad on Christmas!" Yes my wife still sometimes calls herself number five! I looked in her eyes and knew she couldn't stay mad on any day!

"Did you get me candy?!" My anxious wife asked me grabbing our Santa hats and dressing in a Santa dress. I looked at her again and realized she really did want to know if I got her candy! "Well we're gonna have to go down to see aren't we!?" I smiled seeing her run out the door.

_  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you  
_

When I came down she was mixing something I looked at my wife and realized 20 years ago I found I loved her…Exactly 20 years ago! Could it really have been 20 years? It feels like just yesterday… Just yesterday I found myself falling for the first and last time in love with the perfect girl…

I saw Abby smile… "What?!" I asked her. "You were talking out loud…" she smirked and then genuinely smiled. "Here I'm done with the coffee cake it's in the oven now let's open presents! Angie especially has been dying!" she laughed and we came in the living room to see our smiling kids.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"You do have one more present!" I told them smiling, just then I saw Abby come in holding a baby beagle. I looked at her in her Santa dress and with the puppy and could only think…yeah…this is the girl I fell in love with…

_  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"Hey!" Shirley shouted coming in the front door. "Hi…Shirley!" Timmy said trying not to laugh, my kids burst out laughing. "Look! We got a bagel!" Sam smiled, "Uh..that's a beagle! You eat a bagel and you have a beagle!" Shirley explained to them.

"We got a tabby!" Kaytie squealed, "What's a taggy?" Sam asked. "A _tabby_… is a kitty!" Timmy explained to his younger sister. "Well we got a Cali!" Sally screamed appearing out of nowhere.

"You know people say you can't have it all…but could it be?" I asked my friends. "I'd say so!" Nigel smiled looking at our kids playing with eachother. "Me too…"

* * *

Well! That was nice…took a while to write…for a while I couldn't figure what to do…sorry if it sucks…or doesn't make sense!

Laters! Kit Kat!


	4. Dont Forget

_I don't own KND or Don't Forget…trust me_

_A little Lizzie nicer than the usual…just a little…but just as clueless! And sorry for all the repetition but the song kept repeating verses!_

I looked over and I saw Nigel walking hand in hand in the hallway in our high school with Rachel McKenzie. My life is so hard, they're the star couple of the school…and we're freshman!

Whenever fate brings us together he acts as if we just met like an hour ago! But when I see him and he sees me usually he just ignores me…like he doesn't remember our 2 year relationship… Two years! Two years for crying out loud! That's more one seventh of our **life!**

He acts like I'm dead like once I heard them talking about me and then Nigel comes up… "Liz who?" he doesn't even remember that I'm alive! I can't even explain how that made me feel well maybe I can, it was worse than a bee sting, a broken bone, a fall from a two story building and a hammer hitting my head all at the same time! It was…heart break all over again.

How could he forget though? He said he loved me…and now just 3 years later he makes me question if he forgot…us! I just don't understand it. Or maybe it's just I don't want to believe it.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me  
_

Did he forget us or does he just regret it? Regret standing by my side for two years! Did he really forget that, could he really forget that? How could he?! I guess, once I think about it…he always _did _seem to be I donno embarrassed about being with me.

But still! He said he loved me…that makes **me **his first love! He was my first love too though, and first loves are supposed to be absolutely unforgettable right? W-well doesn't that count for Nigie?

I saw them laughing and I just suddenly felt so…alone. Have you ever had that feeling when you see people you know hanging out then you suddenly feel a wave of aloneness? Just watching and wishing you were part of their group? I sighed I remember when I had felt love, a warm fuzzy magical feeling inside. Now my insides just feel like emptiness.

I just am there on the sidelines looking at the most popular group in school…even though they don't realize they're popular everyone else does. I envy them, and particularly a certain short haired blond. She has everything I ever wanted.

The worst thing is I can't do anything about it! I still love him…so it's not like I can hurt him. Especially because I know how it feels, to be in pain so strong…and it's emotional pain but it ends up feeling it feels physical! So all I'm left to do is forgetting… like he did. I don't think I can do it, but I'll try.

_  
Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
_

I know that it Nigie that made our relationship fall apart, no it was all me! I broke up with him! I was mean to him! I deserved it! I'm the one suffering now because he was the one that tried…

I thought back in the time when we used to be such a strong boyfriend and girlfriend! I…I couldn't help wondering what would've happened if that computer hadn't spazzed out?

Our love was like a song…you can't forget it! Or you couldn't and now can. I sighed I don't think I can ever forget that I don't know why…but it feels like when I broke up with Nigie I know it sounds cliché but it feels like he took a piece of my heart with him.

With that I know I can never forget it…even if I fall in love and get married and whatever! Nigie was and will always be my first love and although he might be able to forget I can't.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

So now I understand where we stand, he's that rich popular not jock but not genius one of a kind guy! And I let go of that now I'm that fat dorky girl that wishes she were part of the popular crowd, but instead is just unnoticed. Wait what is he doing?! He's giving her a ring? With a red stone and a turquoise stone…ruby and an aquamarine their birth months I'm guessing…wait _Rachel _was born in May! I remember because Wally's birthday was then but…

Well why would they be those colors?!? Why am I so jealous? We've been broken up for more than three years! I thought my jealousy was over by now, I sighed… nope.

I'm dying to go up and ask him if he regrets holding my hand. It's never going to happen ever again….it's just a memory so all I can ask him to do is **please **don't forget it. Don't forget about us.

_  
So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget  
_

We were doing so good in our relationship until that one day…the day of my sister's wedding. Every day I found myself more in love with Nigel and at the wedding I was finally going to tell him! But then _Rachel_ just took him away right in the middle of our dance! How could he actually go?!

I won't forget it as much as I want to I just can't forget it. Not about us, not the way Nigel did. I looked over at Rachel again to see her flawless face and her laughing along with Michelle, Numbuh 10 who used to be my good friend! I looked at her paper and she got an A-! See? Everything I want…

_  
We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
_

My sister's wedding day was the day we broke up…Broke up from 2 years! I don't understand why…how I could break up with a guy like that! He was perfect.

He can make you feel safe when you're feeling scared. He can make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world, probably because when you're dating him you are. He can make you feel happy when you're sad and when you're mad. He makes you feel perfect!

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

School's over I got my back pack and went home. I asked my mom if I could make a fire to make…smore's and she said sure. So I created a fire. Then I burned every single picture but one.

I kept one because although the past is the past it also has to be a bit of the future, I learned that… because Nigie and me and it lead to…now. But I know I won't ever forget, I won't forget about us.__

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us  


I _thought _our love was like a song! I _thought _he would care! I _thought _we would be together forever! I _thought _wrong. And it all my fault.

And now I have to admit…he's forgotten, about us.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

_-_

_-_

I feel guilty that I read Lizzie's diary but now I know this!

Dear Lizzie, (French Script MT in my imagination)

I didn't know…and I didn't know that she was ever being called Liz! I never knew you felt this way! I am so sorry…I do remember you! I do remember 3 years ago! We thought you hated _us_! Rachel always wanted to meet you Michelle and all of the rest of us miss you! We would want you to be in our group instead of just looking on the outside! You're welcome to come up to us and say hi and be part of our lives!

I never thought I was ignoring you! I just…well your style changed and your glasses are contacts…and like I said I haven't seen you for a while! We miss you…well only me and the girls are willing to admit it!

I don't regret a moment of our relationship! I was only embarrassed at first because no one else had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and it's embarrassing being the first! To me at least!

You're not like…fat! Okay remember how Hoagie was? And my butt? Well we work out! We all do our sports! I do a lot of sports everyone in our 'group' as you called it does sports just not in school! We don't think we're popular! We actually kinda thought we were loners! Not like total loners just…I donno.

I'm sorry for reading your diary but aren't you glad I know now? Okay probably not. But still…

With er…friendshipness, Nigel Uno

P.S. I think I saw ex-president Jimmy looking at you…(he's out of permanent detention for good behavior…you know how adults can be!

_**Nigel's POV**_

I went up to Lizzie's house and rang the doorbell wait…if she hates me..or thinks I hate her…

"What do you want?!" Lizzie's mom growled at me. She scares me…but if I had to I'll get past her, she is an adult after all! I grabbed a splanker and splanker her to unconsciousness.

"MOM?! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" screamed a voice that shouldn't be so familiar as it is. "Lizzie?" I whispered. "N-Nigie? I-I m-me-mean Ni-Nigel?" Lizzie stuttered running down the stairs.

"Uh…here…just read it…" I handed her the letter and waited for her to finish reading it. "Nigie! Is this true?!" Lizzie asked widening her eyes. I smiled "Yes." "You read my diary?!" we both laughed.

"So…we're going to grab some ice cream and we invited Jimmy for once you're welcome to join us! In like a half an hour!" I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it!" Lizzie grinned.

"Hey now! Don't forget!" I smirked and then smiled. "Thank You Nigie…" Lizzie sniffled hugged me.

* * *

_I only like the end…other than that to me it kinda sucked! That's why it took so long…and because I started it with a different song…A drop in the ocean I was going to do (A) Drop in the Ocean. Then I couldn't do the lyrics (kinda like this one) oh well I have a good song for E so…chill!=D thanks for reading! Wait should E be Ever Ever After or Every time we touch?_

_And I know I should tell you more but thank you my reviewers!_

_Here are the shout outs and/or answers!_

_CH 1- __**Laurie43- Thanks! My favorite part was the last line so you're not alone! In my mind that is what happened but now I feel like making a sequel! Wally came to his senses and now he is better! Maybe not when they were 10 I mean that was when he hid his feelings…unlike Ace!**_

_CH 2- __**NinjaSheik- Yeah not the best speller XD but ya know! And Now I got better on the whole more space needed for the lines! See! See! (Look above)**_

_**Laurie43- When I read yours I was like woah! I was just about to do that! But then…he would have more of a revenge day instead of a 'bad day'. (shrugs). Yeah Wally always put me as a C- guy but I felt bad! I mean A+ A A A-!**_

_**Sadako the Wolf- Thanks for the C songs as you probably (hopefully XD) noticed I used Could it be! Abby and Hoagie don't seem probable but hey! Notice Abby's distress in Op. UNCOOL when she thought the Yipper card was a girl?!**_

_CH 3__**- Sadako the Wolf- I donno what pics XP I know bad kitty! But yeah I mean I have an idea on it…I have like (here's the actual numbers) 3/4-2 cuz I just put one out called Going against fate! 1/362-4 I put Red out yesterday…2/5-3____ 60/86-2_____83/84-2____Delightfuls-2 (one based off Operation Doll by er…uh it's a fave I never read kept planning on it!)__Not romantic-2. I can't do them all X( I just keep thinking of more and more!!XD Any Advice?**_

_**jayhawkman82- Hey buddy! Thanks for reviewing and could Hoagie ask the people who they like have them say like…a likely story! We all know it's… =D good luck on your stories!**_

_**Laurie43-Yeah…they are unlikely but everyone knows it's meant to be! **_

_You hopefully know by the third chapter…wait…a, b ,c, d fourth chapter!_

_I AM Kids Next Door (yeah I wish!) no just… kit kat…(sigh)_


	5. Ever Ever After

_I don't own either the song or the KND so chill…; D_

I sighed today is the day! We graduate today! I felt tears brimming around my eyes I sniffled…it can't be over…we don't even know what colleges we're going to! Hoagie got accepted to every school he applied for aka all Ivey League colleges! Nigel got accepted to Stanford and Yale and Harvard and…geeze they're smart! Abby got accepted to all that Nigel did. Wally got accepted to like everyone the others did thanks to Hoagie and much to his dislike.

We all understand Wally and Hoagie are going to the same coll…school! I can't say that word! I looked over at Nigel sadly and he slightly smiled. I got a sad look from Abby and I saw Hoagie look down and sigh and Wally was trying to lick his elbow…typical!

It's a fairy tale that they all got into the colleges but a nightmare that I haven't gotten a letter… what does that mean?! They all got theirs! Maybe it's just because I sent mine like a while later than theirs…yeah that's it! I hope…

Deep down I know we all want to believe that's the reason and that I did get accepted! But that would just be another fairy tale coming true! We know how rare fairy tales are our favorite part of the story. All of us want a fairy tale story book ending…

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too  
_

I looked at my best friends and realized only now how much our outfits changed over the years.

Nigel-Now he wears a red zip up sweater with a white shirt under it. He wears khaki Capri's and he still has his famous sunglasses. He almost changed to aviators but no…we all carried one thing through all of our changes! He just has hiking boots but they can fly! All his shoes can thanks to Hoagie!

Hoagie- He has a turquoise dress shirt and dark brown khaki's. He brought his aviator goggles into high school. Now he has a brown newsboy hat and black and white Nike's.

Me- I wear a green shirt that goes off my shoulders. I kept my black leggings and my green socks and plain old sneakers. I have a necklace my boyfriend gave me in 5th grade before we knew went out…

Wally- He probably changed the least! He kept his signature orange hoodie and his baggy jeans. He still has white sneakers and well he just cut his bowl hair (his mom made him).

Abby- Has a blue with white stripes on the sides jersey with Lincoln Numbuh 5 on the back and gym shorts but her jersey goes down to her knee's so you don't really see the gym shorts. She kept her cap (obviously) and now wears flat whit mary janes.

I felt like crying…I hate change! But then I thought how we haven't changed in the inside…Nigel still eats meatball sandwiches once a week and just now works them off.

Hoagie still likes yipper cards and video games and stuff like that! Wally has a gym in his basement and kills the wrestling stuff down there. Abby still sings and still spy's and still does art…

And I…I donno! I still have rainbow monkey's!

I sighed hearing 'Wallabee Beatles' called our lives have passed just too fast… sure I want to have a happily ever ever after! Don't we all? I looked around and saw Virginia Sims wave at me. Then she smiled over at her boyfriend…Bartie Stork.

Happily ever ever after may just be a wish away for them…they both are going to Princeton and they both are taking a few of the same courses! That is just a dream…

_  
Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away  
_

I jumped a little as I heard my name be called…that was fast! How long had I been out? Well…I might as well just walk up now…I walked slowing thinking on each step…this is it huh? I sighed and started skipping, knowing I couldn't hold it off forever. I smiled as Principal Tewed but we have a lot of names for him Principal Booed, Rude, and Mood! Usually we call him Mr. Mood but now we'll have a dean in college… no talk about scary! bad enough!

I remember when we started wearing like…fashionable plaid it was an experiment Mrs. Beatles wanted to do to see if her line would sell. Everyone started wearing the same thing after about a week and Mrs. Beatles made a killing!

All of us, Nigel, Hoagie, Me, Wally, and Abby…well you know that saying wearing your heart on your sleeve? Well we believe it's better to love and possibly get hurt instead of never telling your one true love you love them. I know kinda hard to follow it's based off of is it better to love and something something than to never love at all?

Now Rachel has been part of this…her and Nigel are…you know so we all have a bracelet (the guys insisted they'd have watches cause they have to be all manly!) and a ruby, an aquamarine, an emerald, a topaz, a sapphire and now a blue zircon was put on them.

They're not our birthstones… they're more important I mean our births are pretty important but not as important as those colors… they're our KND and TND colors and they're the colors in our heart. We like the idea of wearing our hearts on our sleeves. I gulped and saw Nigel get his diploma that means they're already down to U...

We always saw ourselves as unpopular until Lizzie told us otherwise. But our thoughts never changed! We wore our ugliest clothes for a while, unafraid and unashamed…and people laughed at us so…we laughed at them saying the same stuff they told us!

We know who we are so we really don't care what everyone else thinks…but I never have that courage I do when we're together than when I'm alone. I gulped as I started thinking.

Except when we're all together then we're as happy as we can be no matter where we are! All the happiness in the world is surrounding us whenever we're together…but is college going to ruin that?

_  
Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
_

Don't I deserve a happily ever ever after? Or am I just not smart enough to have a happily ever ever after?

_  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
_

Maybe I can have a happy ever ever after…but I don't think I can get into… Who's grabbing my arm?!

"Come on Kuki…" Wally nudged me and I sighed. "Maybe they just haven't seen your er…thingy yet!" I looked up at him…he got into some of the best colleges ever and he still uses 'thingy'!

"Look…I'm not smart we both know that! But _you_..you are smart…and uh…you're gonna get in!!" Wally screamed at me grinning.

I laughed "Thank you a ton for the…_unique_ pep talk!" I pulled his hood down "It's like a jillion degrees!"

"Come on lovebirds!" Abby shouted at us. We both blushed although we've been together since seventh grade we still can't help but blush at the nickname our friends gave us when we were in fourth grade.

I skipped over to Abby and smiled. "Girl! I saw you thinking about college! You can have a happily ever ever after! Start believing in your happily ever after! Open your heart to the idea and it can still happen!" Abby smiled reassuringly.

_  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after  
_

"Let's go…your letters probably all came today because…yesterday this came to my house…" Abby handed me a letter. "And a little while ago this came to my house." Nigel gave me another letter.

"Guys? What did…what happened?" I whispered looking around. "Your mom…she wanted it to be more…special…" Wally told me carefully wording his sentence.

"You g-guys?! You know how I…" I started to say before Wally rolled his eyes "You got in!" he quickly covered his mouth…

"You…**read it?!!?**" I growled, then I realized "I got in!!" I squealed…"What are the odds Hoagie?" I thought out loud. I knew he would know what I was talking about though…

"Slim…but they gave me a scholarship…" Hoagie half explained half bragged. Nigel 'pft'-ed and said "So well…where _are_ we going?"

I was barely listening my heart is flying! We won't have to be separated! Suddenly I was dizzy this was so much to take in! Not really but right then it was!

"Kuki? You okay?" Wally asked playing with my hair. "This is it right? A happy ending?" I asked them.

"We know your wish of a happily ever ever after! Happily ever after isn't good enough! But we also looked at our past…you've…well we've all had happily ever afters… ending elementary school? Happy middle school! Ending KND? Well..we extended KND a few called it TND but we still like to call it KND…" I thought about Nigel's words and smiled.

"So…what are you saying?" I asked him. "I'm saying that each happy ending is a brand new beginning!" Nigel grinned. "Just let yourself be _enchanted_ you'll live through graduating and you'll live through college! And even if you can't at some point…we'll be there…" Nigel smiled at me.

_  
No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
_

"Look guys! We're at Nig's!" I pointed to the gianormous house in front of us (he moved out of his old house the tree house stuck out of) I looked at it in awe.(a/n it you read the first chapter 'According to You' it's the same house I'll try to describe it okay no I can't…it's on my profile at the bottom the link).

I can't get used to his house! It's so huge! We basically all live here and the tree house is in the backyard now…

"Race ya to the tree house!" Hoagie screamed already running. "No fair! You got a head start!" Abby complained.

-

Once we all were in the living room I smiled. "What's up with you?" Wally nudged me. "Could…could forever of my happily ever ever after start today?" I asked grinning.

Rachel suddenly came up through the elevator and shrugged "Maybe it's only one wish away…"

_  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
_

I smiled "I don't think wishing has anything to do with it…" I looked at the people in the room I couldn't bare not knowing. "What if we never met?" I frowned… "I don't think wishing has anything to do with it either…I think magic does though." Abby grinned at me.

"It's just…fate!" Hoagie shrugged smiling.

_**5 years Later…**_

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…" I sang softly to myself. "Kuki? That kiss may come sooner than you think!" Wally wrapped his arms around me.

"What?!" I giggled. Then I dropped my jaw as I saw him get down on one knee. "Kuki? Can your true love's kiss be with me? Will you marry me?"…"Y-y-y…" I whimpered "Yes…"

_  
(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
_

_**Like…I donno 50 years Later…**_

I looked over at Wally… "I love you…" I smiled athim.

_  
Oh, forever ever after_

"Forever ever after…" Wally whispered.

"No…it goes…Happily ever ever after…"

* * *

_Done and done…_

_Again thank you my reviewers…_

_NinjaSheik- Humm…2 days later soon enough? ;D Wait! Three I guess now..._

_brunocantermi48- Thanks for the songs but I already started this one an F…or at least had most of an idea…sorry but thanks!_

_jayhawkman82- Sure cool! Oh and I'm making the next chapter your request!_

_I would've had this out yesterday if my laptop wanted to be nice! XD_

Thanks for reading! KIT KAT!


	6. Fifteen

I looked at the huge doors of McClintock High School and took a big breath. This time it's for real, today it is the day I start high school. It's only a half day but still 1 pm is too much!

I walked through the doors and looked around at the lockers and the all the doors and all the…people! I walked to Tommy and Lee and smiled. "Hey Tommy! Where's everyone? Sandy? Mushi? Joey ?" I asked looking around.(a/ let's pretend that they're the same age).

I looked at the groups and dodged the cheerleaders and the Goths as they came our way…two minutes in the building and it scares me half to death!

I looked at my friends and saw they were looking at a group of seniors I took a double take and saw I knew those people! They are in the TND! They're the best ever! They are the one and only sector V and numbers 1-5!

_You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the mornin of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way  
_

"Hey fresh_meat_!" A senior sneered. I whimpered and Lee looked at me and frowned then looked back at the senior "Hey senior! Your back hurt?" Lee screamed after them.

The senior turned around "That's such an old joke!"

"Like You?"

The senior rolled his eyes at Lee and said "Whatever shrimp!" right then I knew that was a mistake… "Don't…call…me…SHRIMP!!" Lee screamed punching his back.

"Hey senior! Your back hurt?" Lee repeated smirking. I looked at him in awe it's freshman year and he just hurt a senior! We're gonna be here for the next FOUR YEARS!

This is a pretty expensive school and I hope that the nurse can fix a broken back… I looked over and hoped some of sector V noticed us but they just chatted with each other then they looked over and started walking toward us.

"Hey!" Nigel greeted us. "Hey…" I mumbled. "That guy…he's a jerk and we were just going to do something about it but….one of us is here on scholarship…" Nigel looked away carefully wording it so he wouldn't lie but wouldn't give away a personal piece of information.

_  
It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hopin' one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before'  
_

I looked over at Lee and started to smile…**  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-**

I shrieked and jumped into Lee's arms I looked up and smiled softly at him. "FIRE!!!" Someone screamed really? On the first day of school…hum thanks! "SCHOOLS OVER FOR NOW!!!" The teachers yelled shooing everyone out of the school.

I looked up at Lee and he smiled down at me "Come here…trust me!" I jumped on his back and he started running and out the door we went! Once we were off school grounds he let me down off his back.

I started to say something but I forgot as soon as I saw we were in a forest with a little green grassy patch in the middle of it. I saw a pond and a bridge and a log cabin and… a tablecloth? I looked at him questions clearly flooding my mind.

Lee smiled guiltily "I paid some dude to pull the fire alarm and I knew when the security guards take a donut break…thanks to Oliver (a/n his older brother)." He explained.

"Why did you do this? I mean just to get a day off?" I asked him totally confused. "Nah! To have the first week off maybe!" Lee grinned. I looked at him "There's another reason…I feel it! You're not telling me!" I moaned.

"Sonya? I-I" he cleared his throat "…I love you." I widened my eyes at his confession. I loved him since First Grade but he…he can't love me! I-I no! I…then it sunk in we're 15! Why would he lie!? Besides he's my best friend…

There's nothing to uncover or try to figure out! It's just love! He wouldn't lie to me! I know it!

_  
Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feelin' like there's nothin to figure out  
_

I couldn't breathe so I counted to ten and took a deep breath. It just took a lot…a lot to take in I mean my first love loves me too! This is just too mu…no not too much just a whole lot to take in!

Life is gonna be like this now! We're in high school and anyways we're 15!

_  
Count to ten  
Take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen  
_

I never knew that he and me and _us_! He sits next to a red-head named Abigail and I cringe because Abigail is the name of one of the members of sector V!

One day they don't know each other the next they were best friends! Who knew that it wasn't going to turn into more? Now all that worry and sadness wasted! I suddenly tasted something it was coconut cake?! "Mmmm!" I licked my lips hungrily.

Abigail was a brat! She laughed at all of us other girls and we laughed at her! We laughed at all of those girls who just wish thet they're so cool!

I growled at the memory as I remembered when she kissed Lee on the cheek…I was the only one that did that! That day I took his hand and ran out of school as fast as I could!

Then I realized he picked me! He loves me! Even though we're just fifteen!

_  
You sit in class next to red-head Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughin' at the other girls  
Who they think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
_

I smiled "Is this like…our first date?" I looked up at Lee smiling. "Uh…yeah next time we could go to a restaurant! I have a car we could go to Olive Garden! Or Red Lobster! Or…" Lee nervously said quickly. I put my finger to his lips "I love you too...I love this place! I- this is perfect! I feel like I'm flying!" I laughed lightly.

"It's not like your moms waiting for you! Take a break and here!" He grinned handing me a piece of coconut cake. I giggled "What time is it anyway?" I asked Lee eyeing his watch.

"Uh…6! Wait?!6:00?! Already? Woah that day passed fast!" Lee dropped his jaw then smiled "I guess that happens when your with the person you love." He kissed my hand and pulled me into the small cabin. I looked at him confused.

"Dad got 20 square miles for my tenth birthday and at first I was like yippee? Then he took me here and- and then I saw this cabin and the pond and the…everything!" Lee smiled as I looked around the comfy little house. Lee lit a fire and turned on a song…

_  
And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feelin like flyin  
And you're momma's waitin' up  
And you're dancin around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends  
_

"May I…have this dance?" he offered his hand out to me. "Anytime!" I giggled gladly taking his hand. "I love you" he whispered in my ear while we danced to Fifteen by Taylor Swift. "Why does this song seem so familiar?" I asked as her twirled me.

"Because it's exactly what happened to us!" Lee cover his mouth quickly. "Wait what? How do you know?" I asked him narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"My mom knows is best friends with her mom…I didn't know it until my erm…journal was gone and the next week a song was made and my journal was put back!" he explained.

I smiled at him and sang along to the song now knowing… "Lee you do realize this truly is our song?" I smiled at my play on words of the Taylor Swift songs. "I know." I smiled wider and started singing along with it…

_  
Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around  
_

"Hey! That was just uh…why did we have our first kiss at 13?" I asked Lee, he suddenly looked sad. "You don't remember? Our mom's…?" He started to explain. "OH YEAH!! And I said popcorn kissed better!" I giggled and smiled as I saw Lee get happy again…now that I remember!

"You're still the best friend! After all these years!" I told him and he plopped on a chair! "Better than dating a boy on the football team?" Lee asked smirking.

"Look! I didn't know! Besides it was just to get you jealous!" I smirked "and it worked better than I ever imagined."

_  
But in your life you'll do things  
Greater than datin the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen  
_

"Would you ever go back?" I asked him out of the blue. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "So like we never meh…" he cut me off knowing I was about to say 'met' "No." he snarled, not at me more at the idea.

"Or to know more stuff?" I asked him thinking that was a better way to put it. "No…I wouldn't change a thing! I know everything I need to know!" he held his arms out and I jumped into his lap. "Me too."

_  
When all you wanted  
Was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back  
And tell yourself what you know now  
_

"You know when I was seven I knew I was gonna marry you some day!" I told him. "I know…because I knew I was going to marry you some day too…"

"You know who I used to like?" I asked Lee. "Who?" he sounded as if he already knew the answer and was just asking to humor me. "Kevin Hallinshire" I shrugged. "Then what?" he asked me and he sounded like he actually wanted to know this time.

"Then I realized I had bigger dreams in life…and Abigail gave everything she had to try to get you…I mean _them_ from me" I looked up at him to see how he'd react to my purposeful mistake.

"Ah…Abigail I liked her! For like a day!" he told me. "What happened?" I whispered like I was inturruptinga story which in a way I was. "Sam reason you gave up on Kevin…I realized I had bigger dreams in life…" I smiled as I felt him hug me.

"But the only thing I ever loved was well my family of course and…Noodles…" he sniffled and I cried a little. Noodles was his cat…we both cried at the funeral…that might have been the only time he ever cried.

_  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life  
And Abigail gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried  
_

"You know…" I paused waiting for the part of the song I wanted to hear "when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you…" he cut me off. "You better believe it." I looked at him astonished. "Hey! It was written because of me of course I can sing it!

"Do you believe it?" I whispered suddenly scared of the answer…who knows why?! "Yeah…and Sonya?" I looked up at him he smiled as he knew I had his attention "Don't forget to look before you fall." He grinned at me.

_  
Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall  
_

"Opps…too late." I grinned at his smile. "We've been through so much…and…time can heal anything…" I whispered to myself. "What?!" Lee looked at me so weirdly I laughed! "Mr. Fish died…" I sighed "Oh…" Lee hugged me…

_  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
at fifteen_

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...

**A week Later**

I took a deep breath, looked at my boyfriend who took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Lee I can't do this!" I told him.

"Hey! We're Fifteen! We can do anything!" I smiled…he always knew exactly what to do!

"As long as we're together!" I corrected and smiled as we walked through the doors.

_  
You're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

* * *

_Anyone noticed I put a little twist in these? According to you, the main guy wasn't the 'you' in the song, Bad Day was the best day of his life, Don't Forget he didn't forget, Ever Ever After was made for romance but was mostly not. This one this is exactly the opposite of the song! It said it didn't happen and they wished they could go back and have it happen!_

_I was just thinking when I wrote about Lee like never crying except once ever realize aside from Kuki (of course) Wally crys the most? LOL_

_Thank You my Awesome reviewers!_

_**Laurie43-Yeah I thought of that song before I decided to do the whole ABC's!**_

**_NinjaSheik-Sweet! Cause that's probably how often I'm gonna update!_**

KIT KAT!


	7. Grow Up

_I don't own Grow Up it's by Simple Plan and I absotivly love it and the KND are 12…I donno I like having them be 12…_

"Well I DON'T CARE!!!" Geeze I'm not goin' to the fancy schmancy wedding and that's final I slammed my bedroom door in her face! "WALLABEE!!" I rolled my eyes "KANGA!!" I screamed through my door. "WALLABEE LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!!!" My mom screeched. I sighed and opened "Yes?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"YOU"RE GOING TO THE WEDDING!!!" She fumed. "No I'm not." I chuckled this is the time I'm at my calmest…ironically! "YES YOU ARE!" My mom and I go through this about anything and I always win…or I get something really good out of it! "LISTEN MUM! I LIKE GC, SUM AND BLINK AND MXPX ROCKING MY ROOM!!" I smiled taunting her.

She impatiently tapped her foot "FINE!" I grinned at her knowing I'll get something I'll really want out of this! "Mum? I'm going out tonight!" I told her climbing out my window. "OH NO YOURE NOT!!" I heard her scream. "If you're looking for me I'll be at the show!" I whispered pretending she could hear me.

"Hey Kuki! Let's go!" We ran up to the tree house and found the rest already there munching on popcorn. "Ah…" I laid back in a chair and grabbed some popcorn…ready to see some giant robots kick some alien butt!

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if you're looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

"Hand mehand me a soda would ya?" I stuck my hand out in front of Hoagie's face. "Okay! Geeze! You're blocking the ninja's! Quit it!" he groaned trying to move my arm. "Nah…" I took his head in my hand and squished his head. (a/n I donno)

"Oh grow up already!" Hoagie quickly closed his mouth as soon as he uttered the words. "Hoagie!" Abby gasped, "Hoagie why such fuel no wait…fawl wait…fowl…fowl like bird right? Wait ya! Why such foul language Hoagie?!" Kuki asked. "You know what this means…rock, paper, scissors Shoot! Oh darn!" Nigel lost doing rock.

"How does paper even cover the rock?! That makes no sense!" Nigel grumbled. "Hoagie? I promise…until the day I die…yeah I won't change! So quit trying!" I laughed. I felt something vibrate in my pocket I smiled knowing who it was. "Yes Mum? Well maybe that hot tub? Where is it? _London?_ NO! Hum…allowance raise? Deal. No I ain't bringin' no date! You don't want to be _embarrassed?_ Do ya mum? Then NO DATE!! No me and Ku… uh _her_ are just fri-ends! Why can't everyone get that?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Stop telling me to grow up! I hate those two words! I don't wanna be told to grow up OKAY?! No…I'm not gonna change! BECAUSE! I just wanna have fun! Fine I'll bring my friends _happy?_" I snapped "that makes one of us…"

I hung up and looked at my friends and took a step back "So…uh…wanna go to London?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yey! A wedding a wedding a WEDDING!" Kuki piped up first. "Eh…why not? It's not like Numbuh five's got anything bettuh to do!" Abby shrugged. "Well…uh Abby? You're gonna need a date right?" Hoagie offered his hand and as soon as she took it he nodded at me.

"Rachel…" I hinted to the undecided voter. "Well…when you put it that way…" Nigel grinned and called up Rachel. I saw Kuki pout and look at the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked unemotional in a mono-tone really."W-well Rachel and Nigel are going and Hoagie and Abby…and that leaves me!" she whimpered.

I sighed "I'm really no good at weddings! But…ya wanna go to the wedding with me?" I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I actually asked her that! She gasped and looked at me in awe "Yes…" she whispered. I looked at her with fake happiness I mean sure I asked the girl of my dreams to a wedding but at weddings…I kinda lose it…

"Kuki? Erm…at the wedding uh...well…don't enjoy yourself tooooo much because I have a…er…tendency to crash weddings… I just won't grow up! I swear! I'm not going to change because I don't want to grow up!" I growled the last part.

"What's with you?" Hoagie looked at me like I was crazy!

"All my life people tell me to grow up! They say 'young man' and grow up! And NO! I'm not going to grow up! They need to just GIVE UP!! Because I'm not growing up!" I shouted in frustration.

"Wally? Now boy! What the _heck_ is wrong with you?" Abby asked in a soothing voice. I grit my teeth together "Nothing…" I mumbled looking away. "Now we all know you better than that! What's the matter?" she asked in a really soft voice. "NOTHING!" I shouted at her hiding my eyes. "Wally? What's wrong?" she repeated softer and calmly.

"I hate weddings!" I grumbled. "Why?" Abby asked. "Because! I'm not going to change! I just wanna have fun while I can! Before we know it we'll be all old and wrinkled and MARRIED!" I groaned "I mean…I want to grow up! I want to have kids and meet this famous Shirley! I want to do that but…I want to be a kid when that happens…"

"Wally…you don't have to change…well you will…but only when you want and how you want! Besides! By that time…we'll probably invent a time machine by then!" Abby laughed, Hoagie was about two steps away from inventing a fully working time machine…

_  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

I looked at the rest of my friends to see their thoughts…"Wally…you know I'd be the last one to want to grow up! But…" Nigel sighed… "It's gotta happen…"

I looked at him and sighed "I know…but…listen I gotta go home…I'll call you guys on five way okay?" I saw them nod and saluted then I just jumped out the window and ran home. "Oh good! Wallabee! You're home! It's almost midnight!" mom screamed at me.

"Sorry mum!" I hugged her and ran upstairs hearing a 'that's okay!' I smiled and slammed my door. I pressed 1,2,3,and 5 on my phone and heard all my friends greet me on the phone. "Hey guys!"

"Does anyone else hate being at home? I mean I love me family…sometimes..but I'd rather hang out with you guys…but mum always is more…up tight before a wedding…" I explained to them…

"So Wally how are you at weddings?" Nigel asked. I sighed.

"Good question! Once I took a hand before of cake! I started a food fight! I spat on the ring bearer's head…the worst would probably be I've tripped the bride before!" I laughed...that was so FUN! "Basically I'm myself! I'm impolite! Oh and I make fun of everyone! I'm immature…"

"Wally some day you have to get older!" Nigel told me, he likes to say 'get older' as an alternative of 'grow up' "I know…" I sighed "But I can control my personality, and I'll stay this way forever!"

_  
I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
_

"Wally…" Nigel said sternly. "Listen Nig! Until the day I DIE! I promise I won't change! Whether you like it or not!" I screamed into my phone.

"Wally…you will have to." Not Hoagie too! "I don't want to be told to grow up guys! I just want to have fun while I can! I'm not gonna change! I just…I don't want to grow up guys! Stop making me repeat myself! You know how much I hate it!" I growled.

_  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

"JUST GROW UP! AND GOTO SLEEP!" I heard Mushi Sanban scream from Kuki's phone. "No thanks! I don't want to be told to grow up." I said casually and shrugged.

_  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
_

"TELL YOUR STUPID FRIEND IN THE BABIES NEXT DOOR TO **GROW UP!!!**" That was Cree that time! "I'm not going to change! So you guys better give up!" I chuckled at all the people wishing I'd grow up.

_  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up_

Day of The Wedding

I took the cake and threw it at the groom! I laughed and they loved it! They said it was 'memorable' and I grinned they just got me out of getting grounded until forever!

**30 years Later**

I tripped my daughter going down the aisle "Uh…Hoagie did it!"

"DAD! Grow…never mind!" Sally smiled and I knew she'd get me back.

The dinner

I threw a piece of cake and ducked.

**A week Later**

"Thanks dad…that was the best wedding I ever dreamed of! Are you **ever **going to grow up though?!" Sally grinned at me. "You know me…I don't want to change and I don't want to grow up!"

"Well dad…you have to understand…you're old…"

"Yeah…40…but am I grown up?"

_  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

_This is one of my total favorite songs! Sorry for all the repeating but the song was repeating so much! But I donno not my greatest…but google the song! It's AMAZING! I love it! I'm not gonna lie…I LOVE IT! =D_

_Oh yeah! Have an idea on what a name for Wally's sister could be? I'm making a story… All I'm thinking is Janie…but that doesn't sound right…not fitting…Oh I'll take requests (anything besides Justin Beiber PLEASE!)_

_Kit kat_


	8. AN

Okay I think I'm temporarily stopping one-shots…believe me I have a ton of ideas! I'm kinda happy…I mean I won't be idea less! But you don't know how annoying it is! Like I look out at the sky…somehow that gives me an idea for Rachel and Nigel?! XD

I'm stopping one-shots temperarily and doing like…my stories I left in the dust…It's All Mixed Up, Going Against Fate, No it was the right choice, Operation Friends, and Whatever happened to them, I'm probably continuing Ello Ahm Kai too.

I might not continue Haven't Met You yet and Operation Next Generation, and just end I'll Never be good enough…but I donno can anyone give me advice one which ones to do first?

Thanks. Kit. Kat.


	9. Havent Met You Yet

I looked at Rachel "I don't think this is working out…" I looked and saw her grimace "I'm so sorry Patton…" she caressed my cheek and sighed "I really am…" I closed my eyes together, I can't let her see my _cry_! I sighed and opened my eyes "It's Nigel isn't it?" I asked quietly.

Rachel looked up and nodded timidly… "Ouch…okay…go…" I sighed "Go to him…" I looked up and saw her smiling sympathetically. What's so good about sector V?! I liked Kuki ALOT and she likes Wally, I really like Abby and she likes Hoagie… What do they have…that-that I don't?

I kinda saw this coming it didn't fully surprise me that this girl, Rachel might've been the-the one! But I guess not, not everything lasts… I went home and tried to think of all the times I got my heart broken…Oh right…I looked at the floor and remembered…

I broke my heart so many times I stopped keeping track! I sighed that's just great…why do you think I'm so mean and bossy? Because I had my heart broken…more than five times…(a/n now remember they're…let's see…12 or…14… yeah 14!). My phine started ringing…Rachel. I kept debating…talking myself into doing it, then talked myself out of it…

I finally decided to pick up and smiled, maybe she wanted to tell me that she didn't mean it! And maybe that she wants to get back together! "Hello?" I answered the phone only to get myself let down… "Patton? Patton! Thanks for picking up! Anyways I'm really **really** sorry but I think I have a girl that would really like!"

_I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts  
Have Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stopped Keepin Track.  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
Then I Let Myself Down.  
_

I had to try so hard not to lose it on the phone "No Rachel! I'm sorry but I-I can't!" I gulped and tried to think of every excuse I knew "Uh…no I c-can't I have soccer!" I lied. "Patton," Rachel said firmly "You have soccer Wednesdays and Mondays…" she snapped.

-Many excused later-

"Uh…My dog ate my homework!" I screamed into the phone. "What?" Rachel asked very confused. "I donno I ran out of excuses!" I shrugged.

-After many possibilities-

"I mean then BOOM!" I explained and went out of the room to laugh. Then went back on "So…that's why I can't meet your friend!" I told her. "Oh…riiigghhtt!" Rachel said I felt her roll her eyes even though we were talking on the phone.

_  
I Tried So Very Hard Not To Lose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility  
_

"Hey, come to the park…I'll call her once we're there! Meetch ya there!" Rachel hung up. I sighed and put on a grey sweatshirt. I looked outside and blinked it's kinda cold. I put on another jacket and started walking toward my car.(a/n I donno is there someplace that a 14 year old can drive?)

I walked out to the park and sat on a bench. I looked at the the leaves falling off the tree's…I know how ya feel leaves, I thought, I know I'm weird but likable right? I sighed, "The leaves were rejected…I'm sure the tree liked the leaves yet it just let them go! Just to make more leaves next Spring!" I sneered, then sighed, man! I've done a lot of sighing today!

I know you can't choose who you love! It's more of a…feeling. I smiled as I saw Rachel walking forward from the gate. "Hey." Rachel smiled. "Hey…so who's this girl?" I asked her. "She's from the kids next door! Or _was_ from the KND." Rachel sighed. The KND…best time of all of our lives…

"Patton I think you'll really like her! She's nice…usually and funny but she's shy when she doesn't know you…" Rachel explained her more and more until I knew the name of her fish! Then I realized something "Well…what's her name? You never told me." I looked at her, she smiled and looked down.

"Her name's…Fanny." She mumbled, that was hilarious! I cracked up. "Patton!" she screamed at me "It'll finally work out for you Patton!" Rachel smiled.

"Look! I promise that I'll give **so **much more than I get!" I looked at her. "Patton! I know you will…you always do…" she whispered. "I promise that though!" I told her.

"You haven't even met her yet!" Rachel giggled. Man I really do love her…but more as a sister…I smiled and kissed the top of her head "Thanks Rach!" I grinned. "Sure!" she pressed a button on her phone. I only heard one side of the conversation so it sounded weird. (a/n It really does!)

I just heard "The park!" "Cause I said so!" laughter "Sure!" a sigh "Fine" "Pwease?" and I saw a grin "Thank you!" Rachel turned her grin to face me. "She'll be here in ten!"

"Finally…you'll have the girl you deserve!" Rachel grinned. "Now today's the day! It'll all work out! You'll finally have the girl you deserve!" Rachel pat my back… she'll be here soon, I started getting worried.

_  
And I Now Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
_

" Uh…What if she hates me?!" I asked Rachel getting more and more nervous. "Hummmmm…" Rachel said pretending to not know "Well…you are very hateable…" Rachel said. "HEY! I am not! I am _very _likable!" I narrowed my eyes then Rachel smiled…Oh Dang it!

_  
mmmm ....  
_

A beautiful red haired girl stepped out of a car and started walking toward me and Rachel "That's her…" Rachel whispered and pat me on the back "Later hot shot!" she laughed and left, well she hung out around the swings at least.

"Hey…I'm Patton." I put my hand out. "I'm Francesca, call me Fanny! Or Franny if you prefer!" she shrugged. I just looked at her and smiled "I'm Patton…" I introduced again. She laughed "I'm Francesca! Please, call me Fanny though." Fanny giggled.

-After they have a long talk-

"You didn't!" Fanny widened her eyes. "I think we both understand I did!" I laughed. "A car?!" Fanny gawked, "Well…I never liked Mrs. Califan…so I crushed her car!" I shrugged. "She's on a teacher's salary!" Fanny laughed. "Eh…she's the richest teacher in the world though!" I rolled my eyes.

I leaned in to kiss her but she moved away "What?" I whispered. "I…" she gulped "I have a boyfriend…" she said softly. Regret, sadness, anger, hurt, and…heartbreak flowed through me. I felt all of these emotions before but today, right now it felt heavy…like it was too terrible to be true!

"What?" I whispered looking down sadly, all I could think about was _could I really be in love this time?_ I looked up at her and instantly knew the answer_ I think so…_

"But…I…" she sighed "Patton I really don't like him…at least not much as you!" Fanny sighed and looked up at me, and for some reason I believed her…

I smiled a little "I'll wait for you." I whispered "I'll never give up on that…" I smiled and started to walk away. "You won't have to!" she yelled. I swiveled on my heal to face her "What do ya mean?" I looked at her.

"I mean for this to happen one side of it is time and the other one's luck!" Fanny told me. "So…in time?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Well…either way! Wherever you are! And whenever it's right…which apparently is now. You came out of nowhere and into my life!" I looked as her face seemed to brighten.

_  
I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Time  
And The Other Half's Luck  
Wherever You Are  
Whenever It's Right  
You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life  
_

"So soon we could be together and it'll be amazing!" I told her with a slight smile. "Well…even though I'm not dating you _yet_ that doesn't mean I don't feel your love…you do love me right? It's love I'm feeling?" Fanny looked up hopefully at me.

I nodded and felt blush spread across my face. "Even though we aren't together right now, your love's still gonna change me." Fanny whispered. "You know I explained a ton of possibilities to Rach and I just realized I miss one…" I looked at her confused face. "I never planned to fall for you."

_  
And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Possibility  
_

"I never planned to fall for you either!" Fanny smiled. I leaned in to kiss her once more and this time, she let me. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Some fancy British guy! I looked at him and growled, wait a second…I looked at Fanny…she had pure fear in her eyes.

"Hummm? What's happening?!" he asked now lowering his tone to a…hurt, heartbroken…oh no I've heard this tone before…coming out of my mouth instead. "Listen! Man… I'm so sorry…" I sighed knowing that wouldn't make it any better, I would know!

_  
Hmmmmm ...... _

I saw him look at Fanny and sigh "She seems happier and…" he sighed "She deserves to be happy…" he smiled sadly and left. "I know…" Wait "DUDE!"? I screamed, he looked back.

"Yeah?" he sighed. "You're a good dude! And someday you'll meet the right girl! You just haven't met her yet!" I screamed after him, he nodded and started walking again.

"But I have."

_Yeah yeah I knwo I just put out an authors note saying I'm temporarily stopping, okay turns out I __**can't **__take a break on this so…that plan's gone! XD I know this kitty isn't very…close minded! ;P_

_I love writing! It's no trouble writing a lot! It's what I want to do! Oh and so sorry they're TOTALLY out of character aren't they?!_

_Thanks….KIT KAT!_


	10. I Miss You

I looked at all the people staring at me on the stage and started getting nervous. Okay Sanban it's just your friends and family! I gulped down my fear and only thought of mom. "This song is dedicated to my mom and all that she did for me...

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
**_

_- Sally, Willy and Wally were all remembering the same thing, when me and Willy were 6.-_

"_Daddy? Can I take hockey lessons?" Sally asked looking up "Okay angel..." Wally laughed. "No! Daddy! Only mommy calls me angel!" Sally explained. "Okay so can you be my little princess?" Wally asked her approval "Perfect!"_

_Willy walked up behind them "What about me?"(note: All I was thinking about right then was Op. F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. and Wally was a toddler saying "what about may?") he asked climbing on Wally's lap._

_-_

"_Mommy?" I asked walking up to the chair mom was sitting at. "Yeah angel?" Mom asked fixing my hair. "Well why do you always call me angel?" I asked looking up. "Well because you're my little angel! And you came straight down from heaven!" Kuki laughed kissing my nose lovingly._

_I gasped looking into the darkness "Oh sweetie! What's the matter?" mom tucked my hair out of her face. "The boogy man is gonna eat me!" I screamed running into her arms._

Everyone in the audience by now was remembering Kuki, they all wished she was still with them.

_**  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  
**_

"_Now Sweetheart! Who told you that?" she asked me calmly. "W-Willy and S-Veggo!" I sobbed. Kuki sighed and hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna go tell them to knock it off okay?" she started getting up. "NO! Mommy stay!" I whimpered. She smiled and said "Okay" "I never want you to leave._

"_I won't leave without your permission." She smiled at me "Okay?". I nodded "Right now I want you to just stay here! Holding me! And protecting me from the boogy man." I whispered, not so scared anymore._

I looked up to the sky, I know my mom went to heaven! But that doesn't make me feel much better, but it's better for her so it does make me feel a little better.

_**  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
**_

_At age 9…_

"_Will you ever leave me?" I asked my mom nervously. "Well do you remember a few years ago I promised I wouldn't leave without your permission?" she asked. I nodded "And you didn't until I said so!" I reminded her. "I know. Well I won't ever leave you without your permission, remember I might forget." Mommy smiled at me. "Okie dokie!" I smiled up at her._

_At age 10_

_I stared off in to space "Thinking about Chris?" Willy sneered. "NO!" I screamed. Mom laughed "She was just day dreaming." I gawked at her. "How did you know?!" I whispered in awe. "Well you've always been just like me! My little dreamer." She laughed._

I was looking at the faces in the audience and I knew this was the perfect song. I wish she could see me now! I'm part of the KND! I'm number 18!

Why can't she come back down? Why can't she come back to life? I can't believe it's been 2 years since she passed, what she said was always true, and time is flying by too, too fast and I'm not sure I like it. Then again who does?

_**  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
**_

_-Age: 14-_

_I sat on my bed looking at the pictures of my mom when she was my age! She was always smiling. Her smile never changed, she never needed braces nothing! That's the smile I miss! That's the person I miss…_

_I bit my lip to keep from crying, everyday my dad tells me more and more about how I'm so much like her! I looked at the framed picture by my bed, it was of me, Willy, my dad, and her! That did it, I shed single tear, then the water works came._

_-15-_

_Mom if you hear me from heaven! It's different now her without you! I don't know how or why but somehow you're still with us! I can feel it! I'm sure everyone else can feel it too. Is it you? Or is it simply…that we can't let go?_

_**  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
**_

_-13-_

"_I have cancer" Mom told us "It's too late to stop too!" she said crying. "How long do you have?" Willy whispered touching her cheek lightly. "Only about six months." She told us sadly. "But mom!" I started to protest, then stopped realizing she couldn't help it. "you don't have my permission…" I whispered._

_-14-_

_Mom was laying on her death bed. Mom and dad already said good-bye so now it was me and Willy's turn. "Mom? How do you feel?" I asked fearful for the answer. "I feel numb to tell you the truth!" Mom laughed. "Mom!" I cried tears running down my face._

"_Oh sweetie…" Mommy sighed putting her hand on my face "I need to go…to be free." Mom whispered sadly. "Okay mom I just wish you could stay here with me! Forever!" I whimpered holding her hand._

_Mom smiled weakly at me "Can I ask you one more thing before it's too…late?" Mom asked, her voice getting weaker each second. I gulped "Of course mom! Anything!" I said between sobs. "Do I have your permission to leave?" she asked me in a weak whisper._

_I opened my mouth then suddenly a doctor burst through the door "Coming through!" they shoved me and Willy out of the way "Get the kids out!" some doctor screamed. "No!" I screeched "Let me tell her one more thing!" I screamed. "We might be able to keep her alive for just a little longer if you GET OUT!" A nurse explained pushing us out._

_I looked from the window, I knew she wasn't going to make it. Dad's the fighter, mom's' giver. I looked at her though the glass and put my hand on it "You've always had my permission mommy."_

I wish she could be back on earth! Then again she's still in a better place and I can't take that away from her! I know where she needs to be though and I just with it was here, with me!

Even though I haven't seen her face in years I remember every feature! Maybe I don't need her here, as long as I have my memories.

_**  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
**_

I wonder what I miss most, her smile? Her smile was always genuine and it was one of a kind! I saw it at least 30 times a day 30 at minimum! I do sure miss her smile.

I think the thing I miss most is just…her. She's the one that tucked me in at night, she's the one that scared the monsters away, she's the one I talked about when I began 'changing'. She was there for all of that! I always knew I was a moma's girl!

I kept singing a felt a tear drop out of my eye, it happens every once in a while and I can't control it. Ever since you left mom, a lot changed but I looked into the crowd, they all remembered her too.

You're still here mom! In my heart and in my mind I know I _can't_ let you go. If you're listening, I know I tell you this at least once a week! But I miss you.

_**  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

_**My heart won't let you go and I want you to know**_

I don't cry that much but I do cry about once a month in memory. I can't handle this change! I just can't do it! I gulped and continue singing the song.

_**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
**_

I watched aunt Abby sing and smiled I could never sing that good! But she sings because she wants to! I sing because, I looked up, I miss you.

_**  
(I miss you)**_

_Just to clear in up italics-memories _normal-now _**italic- bold- song.**_

_Yey! No repeating! Okay now I am obsessed with Shirley Uno and SANDLOT! At the moment...just an FYI! I might even make a Sandlot story! _

_Okay! BYE BYE! Kit kat!_


	11. I won't say I'm in love

I've already tried to find the right guy, it didn't work out any of the times! I thought that they were nice guys! Just shows my rotten judgment! I just wish I could find the right guy.

I keep thinking if there was a place in the world record book for bad judgment I'd win hands down! Or that I've _already_ won it! I looked at the world record book, wait I don't even live on Earth!

Then there's Nigel! Oh Nigel he's so nice, such a good leader, so…what's the word? Perfect! No one especially not a boy that I have a-a crush on is worth all of this aggravation! Then again Nigel isn't just any boy! He's **the** boy but that's just how I see him!

I've already been through this! It's just ancient history! With…Patton. I've been here before! This time it's different though! I feel tingly when I see him, and I never feel nervous! He make me so relaxed!

BESIDE THE POINT! I've been here and I'm not going back! I already know the ending is bad for me! I've been there! Done that! I'm over it!

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that  
_

I sighed and walked out of my office, who am I kidding? If I can't even trick myself how am I supposed to expect to convince anyone else? Who can I talk to?

Fanny? No she's a pretty good friend but she'd just say Nigel isn't good enough for me, I know it's already happened! She already told me!

What about Kuki? No she won't get it! How about Abby? I widened my eyes as I saw Nigel pass around the corner. He flashed I smile at me, which I returned, blushing.

He's like my heaven! My safe place! Or my Earth, he keeps me grounded and he's special! I don't live on Earth so saying that means a lot!

Abby seems perfect! She's the motherly figure of sector V, and she's also super nice! I stepped on to a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and drove it myself. I looked at the blue and green of Earth and smiled, the last time I was on Earth was when I called 'it'.

I landed nicely on the landing outside of Numb- Hoagies room. I knocked on the door "Hello? Anyone home?" I asked hoping they heard me through the large door. "Numbuh 2?" I called out. Suddenly the garage- like door opened up.

I smiled, I haven't been in a tree house since the Chad incident. That's when I became Soopreme Leader! I saw Hoagie standing in the middle of the room, saluting to me.

"At ease." I smiled. "Why are you here sir, mam?" Hoagie asked me. "It's no serious matter Hoagie! Don't wet your pants over it!" I laughed at his stance.

"Oh." Hoagie looked down embarrassed, then he smirked looking up "Oh…you're here to see _Nigel_." He said, he still had a smirk on his face. "No! I saw him up on the moonbase for your _information_!" I snapped, purely because of embarrassment!

"So you're…hiding?" Hoagie asked smiling. I just can't win with this guy can I?! "No! I want to see Abby!" I explained. "To talk about Nigel?" Hoagie asked. I rolled my eyes and smacked him I started mumbling "Just like Harvey except worse!" on my way out. "HEY!" Hoagie shouted after me.

I ran all around the tree house, finding all the rooms twice, except Abby and Nigel's. I saw Kuki running and she stopped once seeing me "Hi Numbuh 362! Nigel's not here right now!" she smiled saluting. "At ease. Where's Abby?" I asked, ignoring her last statement. "In her room!"Kuki answered, oblivious that I have been going around the tree house trying to find her room!

"Oh! You mean where's her _room!_" Kuki smacked herself on the head. I nodded "Just down this hall take a left and it's the first room on your right!" she smiled and began running again.

I smiled watching her dash, this is my favorite sector! I started walking the directions Kuki told me. I looked and saw memorabilia they had on the walls. The toilenators house, after the TP'ed it. A picture of Mr. Boss after they switched his cigar with Stickybeard's favorite candy, and then Stickybeardd coming in freaking out!

The Catlady and her cats at a dog hotel they sent them to! They thought it was nice of them! I read each caption and wished I could do things like this, but no! I'm stuck on moonbase!

I got to the end of the hall and turned left, looking to my right I saw a steel door with cameras everywhere. I walked up to it, lasers pointed to me "Abby?" I asked looking into a camera. The lasers retreated and the door opened, 9 more doors behind it opened after it also.

I walked through and felt the wind as each door closed behind me. "Abby?" I asked looking at her smiling at me. "He's on moonbase!" she told me. I sighed "Right. Is it really that obvious though?" I asked looking at her 'are you for real?' face.

"Honey! We can see right through you!" Abby laughed and pat me on the back. "But…I!" I stopped, I know it's obvious! But does he like me the same way? "Girl! You try and try! But you just can't conceal it!" Abby said shaking her head.

"You know I was the best spy Abby! I'm just not a good actress!" I protested. "Lemme guess! Hoagie and Kuki and Wally…" Abby started to say before I cut her off. "I didn't see Wally!" I added. "Right! But we all know how you're feeling and we all know who you're thinking of!" Abby said hiding a smile.

_  
Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of  
_

I looked at her "No! There's no chance! I mean…well justI won't say it!" I did that 'zip your lip' thing and folded my arms in front of my chest "No way!" I protested turning so I wasn't facing her anymore. She moved so she was in front of me again.

"You know when you see him you're all nervous and you blush! You swoon and you sigh!" Abby teased. "It's just too…cliché!" I sighed "I mean really! He's so important, and handsome and…" Abby put a hand over my mouth "Now you see! Because I don't like him…please! I don't want to hear it!" Abby grinned.

I looked up at her "I've never felt this way before!" I complained. "I'd say…I mean if I didn't know better." Abby looked away "I'd say you were in love." She said, I knew she was smiling, not mockingly but playfully.

_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...clichè? I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)  
_

"But girl!" Abby added "Is it that you don't feel it or that you don't want to?" Abby asked, mockingly this time. "What are you talking about?" I snapped. "Well you've been through…Patton." Abby said, not knowing how to explain it.

"Yeah. But Nigel isn't Patton! It was nice when me and Patton had started dating I mean it was sweet and he got me chocolate, but we just don't-don't fit! What if that happens with me and Nigel?! So I'd like to just avoid it!" I sighed looking at Abby's rug, aka, the ground.

"But come on! What if it's _not_ like that?!" Abby asked "You'd be missing out on true love!" she added. "He is really nice and he's super cute and…." I pause GET A GRIP GIRL! "What?" Abby asked, concerned I think? Since when does she want me to rant about Nigel?!

"I don't want to go through this again! Unless I'm dying to cry my heart out!" I shouted. "Again!" I added.

_  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh  
_

"Rach! Girl! Quit denying it! You know, I know, everyone knows that you like Nigel! Except him that is! And the part you don't get is he likes you too!" Abby smiled.

"But I-I can't! I just…I can't!" I sighed and looked up slowly to see Abby's expression. "You know I'd be the last one to say this but" Abby took a deep breath "Take this on like a-an older person! Then again" Abby looked confused "Be young! Don't think just do! For one time in your life!" Abby said all dramatically.

_  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?  
_

"I already told you!" I said through grit teeth "There is absolutely positively NO WAY! I feel that way!" I shouted at her. There's just no way! I can't be! I-I mean I'm 10!

"Give up already!" Abby sighed. She got a mirror with a handle and brought it to my face. "Look! What do see?" she snapped. "I see me?" I asked, trying to see what the point of this is.

"Now what are you doing?" Abby asked in a baby voice. I glared at her "I'm-I'm smiling!" I laughed, how could I not notice that?! "Now have you ever grinned like that?! No! It's different! You're in love!" Abby sang.

I thought about it me and Nigel, together? Us all old and with a 'Shirley' running around. "I-I can't! I'm his boss!" I looked at Abby. "You were Patton's boss!" she said.

"Well…yes. That's true but" I sighed "It's different!" I shouted, earning an eye roll from Abby.

"Yeah it is! You didn't like Patton that much! You are just freaked that you might actually be in love!" Abby growled. I felt my stomach flip, she's right isn't she? No!

Abby smirked "I know that face from Kuki! Your stomach's doing flips! Now read my lips please! You…Are…In…Love!" Abby said slowly. Maybe she's…wrong!

_  
Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips you're in love  
_

"You're way o-off base there!" I shouted nervously. I felt my neck getting hot, I looked around the room to find something to change the subject. Got it! "Do you like Hoagie?" I grinned, now it's _my_ turn Abby!

"N…Yes!" she smiled "Now admit to your fate!" Abby said dramatically. "I won't say it!" I hissed "Get off my case! I won't say it!" I snapped her.

_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
_

"Why won't you say it?" Abby asked, calmly. "B-Because! It's not true!" I said, not knowing if it were the truth or a lie. "Girl! Give up!" Abby groaned.

She put the mirror in front of my face again "Do you see that?! Huh? Huh girl? That is the face of a love struck 10 year old!" Abby sneered.

The way she looked at me, uhg! Okay so maybe I do like Nigel just a tad! _Like_! I'm saying nothing, NOTHING about love! I do feel like my stomach's doing flips and I'm… "Look Abby! I'm not going to say it! And that's final!" I snarled.

"Well okay!" Abby smiled and backed off "Don't say I didn't warn you!" she mumbled.

_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips you're in love  
_

That made me look up. "Didn't warn me about what?" I asked, worried, I mean really! Now what?! "Lizzie still wants to have Nigel to herself! If you don't act fast" Abby paused and looked away. "What Abby?" I tapped her arm. She turned to face me again.

She sighed and looked at me sadly "I speak for all of sector V when I say. Come on! You were bound to go out! Just speed up the process and take the first step! And please **please PLEASE**! Keep Lizzie out of our life again! Besides you love him anyway!" Abby begged grabbing my arm.

"You're way off base! He'd never go back to _Lizzie_!" I sneered thinking of her clinginess! "He said if you didn't like him he would!" Abby said. "I won't say that I…I won't say it!" I grumbled and looked away.

Abby looked at me sympathetically "It's okay! Just don't be scared! Let's face it, you're in love!" Abby smiled. "I-maybe…" I looked down, could it really be?

_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love  
_

"No way! Abby just get over it! I'll never say it, just give in!" I groaned. Abby chuckled "What now?!" I snapped. "I know you may not want to but you do love Nigel! I can tell, both of you are crazy about each other! But both of you are hard headed and don't want to admit it!" Abby shouted.

"No! I mean time, where we are, our families! Everything is against us!" I explained. "Mirror!" Abby held the mirror up. "Abby! Get over it, that's a direct order!" I barked.

"One of the rules of KND are you can't give a direct order on an opinion!" Abby sang. "I won't say it!" I groaned again. "At least tell me _why_ you won't say it! And tell me what you won't say at the least!"Abby said sternly.

"I-I won't say I'm in _love_." I sighed.

_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

"But you know you are!" Abby said softly. I sighed "Can I have a pencil and piece of paper?" I asked cringing. "Sure!" Abby handed me a pencil from her desk and grabbed a piece of paper from some drawer.

_Dear Abby,_

_Look you're right! Okay?! Now I do love Nigel but for the sake of not harming the KND and think of all the gossip! What if it gets out? What about my brother?! But I do love Nigel, remember now I'll never say anything like that out loud! I'll never say I'm in love, at least not __**yet!**__ Can we just leave it at that? You're right! Okay? Ya got it? YOU ARE RIIIIIGHT! Now just get over it! Be happy!_

_;D Rach aka Numbuh 362_

I handed it to Abby, she started grinning as she read it. "Okay, I guess I have to be getting back up to moonbase!" I shrugged. "I'll come with you!" Abby said walking out toward Hoagie's room, I think she understood that they have a huge complicated intimidating tree house…

-Abby's POV-

Okay so I hitch a ride on Rachel's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and go up to the moon base to find Nigel, then I give him the letter.

_  
Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love_

_**Comment Answers and...I donno what to call them!(I know I'm super bad at keeping up with doing this! I'm sorry!)**_

**_NinjaSheik- =D thank you!_**

**_evemiliana- Thank you! I know it really is a sad based song! Yeah I suck at J's too!_**

**_Laurie43- I know it is sad but really! That song is a nice song I had to use it! A lot of the stories out there are just too perfect! Beside sto make the story work I had to have Kuki die =(_**

**_WalkingAlong- Oh I'm sorry! That was one of my favorite chapers making...thanks! That's why I put them up here! ;D_**

_Yeeaahhh I know Rachel and Patton *wrinkles nose*. I don't like this one as much as the last one but how can I argue? I mean I wrote this at 5 A.M. then I had to do stuf so it took a while to get it out!_

_Kay guys! I'm stalling! I can't think of a 'J' song so you know! Second 'I'! I just did a Sandlot fic…can you guys check it out? Pllllleeeaaassse?_

_Kit kat~With a girl scout cookie! ;D PEACE OUT!_


	12. Jump

I looked down "My mom says we're moving." I told Lee looking up. He bit his lip "When? Where?" he whispered sadly. I looked up at him confused, then I shrugged it off "Well my mom said you can only learn so much from one place!" I shrugged "Whatever that means!"

"I see" Lee sighed and looked down "I mean you go off Australia or something! Go around the world! Explore! The more you stay and wait the more time you waste." He grumbled and turned away from me, he wouldn't even look at me!

I looked at the floor sadly, was it something I said?

We went our separate ways, I walked back to my house trudging along the sidewalk. I automatically opened the front door and closed it behind me. I walked up the stairs, turned on my light and emotionlessly and sat on my bed. I just don't get it!

I changed into my pajamas and tucked myself in, I was up all night! Why does he seem sad? Australia?! I finally got it! I couldn't wait to go to bed, just to wake up and see Lee in the morning! With that I went to sleep!

-

The next morning I perkily hopped down the stairs and followed the scent of pancakes to the kitchen! I sat down at the table and looked up impatiently at my mom.

"Are the done yet?" I groaned. "Not quiet!" My mom sang "How much longer?" I asked. "About…" my mom flipped a pancake "Now!" she smiled and put a pile of 2 pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse in front of me.

I ate slowly, I knew if I ate fast then I'd get a cramp! Plus mom and dad would ask why! I would know, I do it about three times a week! My usual answer is "I'm going to Lee's!" I skipped upstairs.

I changed into my pink shirt, red skirt, and purple shoes and bracelets and headed back down stairs and out the door!

-

I knocked on the door of the Soloman's, Lee's 6 year old sister, Haylie. "Lee! Your pretty girlfriend is here!" she screamed up the stairs. I felt my cheeks get warm when I heard Haylie say 'girlfriend'.

Lee ran down the stairs and pushed his cap up so I could see his mad/ confused expression "Why are you here?" he asked quietly. I tilted my head "What do you mean?" I asked, me looking confused this time.

"Aren't you like moving?" Lee asked sarcastically. I nodded "And your point is?" I asked, completely out of it now! "Aren't you supposed to be packing now or something? To move to Australia?" Lee asked I saw him roll his eyes.

I giggled "What?" Lee asked looking at me like I was insane. "No! We're moving to your neighborhood! Silly!" I giggled at his shocked face. "Y-you loo-look so fu-funny!" I laughed pointing to his face.

"Sonya! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to like offend you being all harsh. I just thought you were moving and" he paused and pulled his hat down, before he did I saw him start blushing. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" Lee said seriously.

_There's only so much you can learn in one place  
The more that I wait, the more time that I waste  
_

"Well! That's not happening!" I shrugged and smiled. "Well then why were you so sad yesterday?" Lee asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked down.

"Our new house will have a pool with a diving bored!" I explained. "Your mom always wanted you to…oh." Lee looked at me sympathetically.

I nodded "I don't want to jump in 14 feet water!" I said starting to breath fast. "Okay. Just come in already!" Lee said pulling me in. I started taking deeper breaths.

"Oh! You reminded me! I have to go home I don't have much time to waste since we're moving!" I giggled. "Come on Sonya! Stay here for a little while! You just got here!" Lee groaned.

I silently debated it in my head, if I stay I see Lee, if I leave I don't know duh! But if I stay Lee will probably make me go on his diving board, if I leave I won't have to face a board until we move.

Lee looked at me impatiantly "Okay" he pulled me up the stairs into his room. "Okay since you have like a closet worth of things here go into Haylie's room and grab one of your bathing suits!" Lee told me. I looked up at him worried "Why?" I asked quietly.

"It's a surprise!" he said. "Oh yey! I love surprises!" I smiled and skipped to Haylie's room. "Haylie?" I looked around her room and saw a closet marked 'Sonya' I opened the door and saw a whole bunch of my clothes in there! I blushed, did I really leave all this stuff here?

_  
I haven't got much time to waste, it's time to make my way  
I'm not afraid of what I'll face, but I'm afraid to stay  
I'm going down my own road and I can make it alone  
I'll work and I'll fight, Till I find a place of my own  
_

I came down the stairs and smiled at Lee. He shifted uncomfortably "Er…yeah let's go to the backyard!" Lee mumbled. "Sure." I looked up at Lee "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Erm…no? Let's just go out to our pool!" Lee looked down and pushed me out of the door. I looked at the pool and gulped as I saw their diving board, I looked back at Lee "No." I shook my head "I'm not…I'm not jumping!" I screamed running back inside.

"Sonya!" Lee called after me. I ran up to his room and huddled in a ball in the corner, surrounded by pillows. I heard footsteps, now they're getting louder. "Sonya?" Lee called out.

I peeked my head out "What?" I asked harshly. Lee rolled his eyes and sighed "Look I know you're scared of two things drowning and…" "The dark." We said together.

"Here" I put a life preserver around her and water wings. "It's not like you can't swim!" Lee sighed "So just jump off." I squeezed out of the pillows "Fine." I sighed, he would've just kept on pushing me to.

"You have to go first though!" I huffed. Lee smiled, knowing he won "De-eal!" he shouted and grabbed my hand to shake. That means now, it's confirmed. I took a deep breath and walked to the stairs and slowly walked down them, I shuddered knowing I was steps away from the pool!

_  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to jump!  
_

"M-my sister died in that fl-flood cause she dr-drowned!" I told Lee. Lee rolled his eyes "You'll be wearing water wings!" he said in an annoyed voice. I looked around helplessly, trying to think of more excuses.

"W-when I fall off the board I'm going to drop!" I screamed. Lee looked at me with a oh brother expression "Really? Thanks for the update! Wait you're going to _fall?_" he asked not even sarcastically! Uh oh that means it's coming up!

"Me too! Woah! We both breath we both have our heats beat AND we both fall when we jump off a diving board! We have SO much in common!" there's the sarcasm I was planning.

_  
We learned our lesson from the start, my sisters and me  
The only thing you can depend on is your family  
And life's gonna drop you down like the limbs of a tree  
It sways and it swings and it bends until it makes you see  
_

Lee looked at me and sighed "Come on! All you have to do is jump! Like when you drop when you fall from jumping rope! It's just a farther drop!". I wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah! Like a kabillion more feet!" I screamed. "Just don't look down." Lee said shrugging "Oh and do yourself a favor and don't look back! If you do you'll get off the board. And in a few minutes after that I'll pick you up and dump you in the pool!" he said honestly.

_  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to, are you ready?_"Uh…I gotta go! I gotta go ya know move!" I nodded unconvincingly. "You know what they say! You can only learn somuchi in one place! The more you wait the more you waste!" I called running toward the front door.

_  
There's only so much you can learn in one place  
The more that you wait, the more time that you waste_

"Listen Sun. I'll work and fight until I get you to jump off the board!" Lee screamed, grabbing my arm.

I'll work and I'll fight till I find a place of my own  
It sways and it swings and it bends until you make it your own  
I can make it alone(my sisters and me)

"Sonya you know if you don't jump I'll pick you up and dump you in the pool!" Lee said honestly. He grabbed my hand and started running toward the pool.

I jumped up onto the diving board and just stood there, I looked over at Lee and you wouldn't believe what he did next!

_  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to jump!  
_

Just like that he pushed me in the pool! I popped up and growled at him, he pulled me up the side of the pool and smiled "Okay let's try this for real now."

I glared at him _He is SO Lee!_ I smiled _and I wouldn't have it any other way!_

_  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to, are you ready?_

I looked over at Lee and smiled. "I'm ready!" I whispered and clutched his hand tighter. The next thing I knew I was in the water, popping up to the surface smiling.

"Let's do it again!"

"Now are you gonna jump without your water wings?"

"No way!"

_I'm sorry for all the Out Of Caracterness! Just they're now seen much so how would you know their personality so well?! Okay maybe it's just me…_

_Yeah…Lee's last name 'Soloman' made it up! It seems appropriate though! Same with Lee's sister Haylie! Don't they sound like probable? Personally I don't like it too much!_

_Oh and DUDES! You rock! This story has like 2100 hits! Thanks and sorry this one isn't too good._

_LATE-ST-ERS-KIT KAT!_


	13. Kiss The Girl!

_I don't own KND and I know everyone does Kiss the girl but get over it!_

Lee looked over at Sonya from across the gym and frowned. It was prom, he and Sonya were best friends but nothing more right? He was going to ask her out but he was too shy, he blames Harvey for asking her before he could.

He brought some random girl who asked him, him being him and all not rude or anything, said yes. What's her name even? Oh yeah! Like Sushi, Food she? Mushi! Mushi Sanban. But she wasn't even with him right now, his best guess is she wanted to make her old boyfriend, Sandy, or Alexander.

I sighed, all I was doing was sitting in a chair! I looked over at her, she was too but at least he _date_ was looking at her. He was blabbing on and on, she doesn't say much really.

I don't care that she's not the loudest person in the world! But I don't like loud girls, unlike Mushi…

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

She was laying her head gracefully on her hand and bit her lip, she looks bored. But hey! Wouldn't you be if you were next to Harvey who was talking about some random thing about how awesome his sister is.

What is with her that's making me feel so-so weird? Oh god she's looking at me, I smiled. I want to…kiss her. But why? Hey! I'm not a pervert!

_  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

Uhg! My two best friends, Sonya and Harvey and I can't tell either of them about this! I walked over to Paddy aka Numbuh 85 aka numbuh 86's younger brother, but don't worry! Both of her brothers are a lot nicer than her!

Lucky for me his date called him saying she was sick. I tapped him "hey uh Paddy? I uh have a problem." I whispered. "Just go to the bathroom!" he said calmly. "What?!" I smacked the back of his head.

Paddy turned around and looked surprised "Oh! Lee! Yeah… I uh- thought you were Sonya." He smiled innocently. I glared at him, so not helping with my 'problem', wait what did he think my problem was anyway?!

I started to daze off and realized I was looking at Sonya, oh geeze I've always liked Sonya but I'm too shy to tell her. I looked up at Paddy, he was nodding, "Oh dang did I say that out loud?" I asked mentally kicking myself.

Paddy smiled goofily and nodded. "Oh great! But listen I really like her-" I started to say before someone RUDLY interrupted me "No der!" Paddy said rolling his eyes. "Yeah." I looked down, everyone knew I liked Sonya except you know Sonya, oh and Harvey!

"She doesn't look like she's having any fun." I whispered to myself. "She likes you too you know." Paddy said, making me come back down to Earth…I guess it could be true.

"Don't just ask her." Paddy said patting me on the back.

_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her _

"What do you mean?" I laughed. "Just go over there man!" Paddy yelled patting me on the back. "And do what?" I asked clueless. "Get a hamburger." Paddy said dully "Go kiss Sonya you idiot!"

"I can't!" I screamed at him quietly. "Not one more word Lee! I know Harvey's the leader of sector W in TND but I order you to go over there and kiss Sonya!" Paddy whispered.

"Is that a direct order?" I asked smiling.

_  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

I slowly trudged my way over to Sonya and stopped abruptly when I saw Harvey…blow a kiss to Sonya. I growled and looked back at Paddy he did a 'go on' motion and I turned around started back toward Sonya.

Harvey got up? For some reason or another…

I ran back to Paddy "Sorry I just can't! I have to be myself, I feel like I always have to be myself around her!" I said shrugging. "Why? I mean…that's a good thing! But why?" Paddy asked, not getting it. Actually I don't know why either "I don't know! I just- she's happy when I'm myself and, I know it's corny but her happiness is my gold." I shrugged.

"Then...go up and be yourself!" Paddy said pushing me on stage. I looked out at the crowd and the dude shined the spotlight in my face! I bit my lip then saw Sonya looking at me "This is dedicated to-you know who you are" I smiled and winked at Sonya, she giggled. I started singing 'Somewhere Out There' and motioned for Sonya to come up.

She did, of course she did!

It was our song.

_  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy _

I kept looking at her through the song. I can't just kiss her! We both brought dates and she looked liked she kind of liked Harvey. He really is an okay guy, now that he got over the whole 'being touched' thing. After that, he's a good guy.

_  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
_

We finished and there were rounds of clapping. I escorted Sonya off the stage and leaned in…wait. I backed away "Aren't you on a date with Harvey?" I asked grumpily, looking at my shoes.

"Aren't you on a date with Mushi?" she asked smiling. "Who? Oh yeah! Er…I don't think so." I pointed over at Sandy and Mushi who were making out…bleh.

"So what happened with Harvey?" I asked trying to sound casual. She turned away and it looked like she… blushed?! "C'mon! Pretend that I'm your teddy bear! Come on! Pretend I'm Carlin!" I smiled. She turned around to face me again and…still didn't say anything!

"What?" I looked at her, did I do something to upset her? I felt something tap my shoulder, I looked behind me, it was Paddy!

_  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

"One sec." I told Sonya holding up a finger, I walked off with Paddy "What?!" I snapped. "Kiss her!" Paddy said shaking me by the shoulders. Then he walked away…

I raised an eyebrow and walked back to Sonya _Don't be scared Soloman…_I went up to Sonya and smiled, the light was hitting her just right…

I'll admit I've had dreams of kissing Sonya, the worst part? I wake up.

I sighed, anyways I need to wait for the right moment…I looked up nervously and smiled, I can't just kiss her randomly! She'll

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_

"You look really nice…tonight Lee." Sonya said shyly. I looked down and blushed, "You do…too. Uh…do you trust me?" I asked biting my tongue nervously.

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_

"Yes, I completely trust you Lee! I trust you with my life!" Sonya smiled. I gulped "Listen, they're playing our song!" I laughed. "Why is it that our song is a song a mouse sings?" Sonya asked out of the blue.

I looked at her surprised, "Don't you remember? It was when we were 6 and we watched 'An American Tail'? We loved it and my favorite song was 'Somewhere out there' , yours was too and then we sang along with it and then over time it became our song." I reminded her, with a sad look on my face, she forgot.

_Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

"You-you remembered?" Sonya asked quietly "After- all these years?" she whispered. I nodded stiffly "Of course… I did how could you not?" I asked, I'll admit it was kinda painful.

"I did. Mushi said that guys don't remember things like that." Sonya said softly. I raised an eyebrow "Okay so maybe Sandy doesn't remember why they have a song but I do." I said half smiling.

"Actually" Sonya paused and looked up "He forgot her birthday."." How can he forget his basically, _girlfriends_ birthday?! I even know her birthday! February 12, right?"

Sonya grit her teeth and nodded. I smirked, is she, dare I say it "Jealous? Just because I remembered Mushi's birthday?"

She shook her head quickly, a little too quickly if you know what I mean. "No…it's just. Never mind." She sighed.

"Don't worry! There's nothing to be jealous about!" I said reassuringly. Sonya looked at me "Are you sure?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Yep." I smiled and…I kissed her.__

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

I broke away from her and smiled.

I know I'll die tomorrow from Harvey but right now that doesn't matter because I finally kissed the girl of my dreams the best part?

It's not just a dream anymore. _Huh, you I never found out why Harvey left…_

* * *

_Yeah yeah suckish ending I know..-hags head in shame- I'm over it! Oh ya know the whole Sandy-Alexander thing? I didn't know that! I had to look it up! XD poor poor genius kitty huh?-I don't really like this one…again._

_Kit Kat-LATERNESS!_


	14. Lean On Me!

_Hey do you own KND? Huh? Well I wonder who does…not me! Okay, okay! I am not Mr. W so…yuh._

_I would like to thank all of the reviewers I have and next chapters just going to be commenting back to you guys, whether I already have or not!_

_And for this chapter especially I'd like to thank evemiliana for the idea of 'Lean on Me' I'm so stupid it was stuck in one of my best friend's heads for about a week and I'm just like, STOP HUMMING and she's like "sorry…" and I started 'Love story but I didn't like it…THANK YOU evemiliana!_

I bit my lip in agony, how could this happen? I sniffled and slumped up to my bed, I feel dead I _should_ be dead right now, _tap tap tappitty tap_ what was that? Oh why does it matter? I'm gonna die and be happy because of it!

_Tap tap tappity tap_ there it was again what is it? I looked out of my window and saw darkness lots and lots of darkness, but there were a few street lights on and so I saw the shiny rain drops drip down on my window.

It's probably just rain.

I chuckled bitterly, the sky is crying, just….like…me.

_Tap tap tappity tap tap. _Okay now what was that? I went to my balcony, and saw a dark figure, what is that? I slowly crept closer to the door, unafraid, at least that's how I hope I looked on the outside.

Once I was right in front of the door I even smiled a little when I saw it was Hoagie, Hoagie Gilligan, one of my best friends and I may have a _slight_ crush on him. Don't tell ANYONE!

I opened the door and shivered feeling the rain blow on me the air was cold and hit me fast, I heard a sharp _whip_ when the rain rammed onto my bare skin. The second Hoagie was in I slammed the door and rushed out of my room to get him a towel.

I walked into the dark halls, geeze have you noticed it's always really dark at night? I looked around for the light switch, I feel wall, wall wall, wall, gotch ya! I pushed the lever down then I went to find the linen closet, man I haven't been up in the linen closet for who knows how long!

-10 min-oot-oe's! Later.

Finally! I turned the door knob of a crème colored door and grabbed a light blue towel. I ran back into my room and tossed it to him "Hoagie? Why are you here at" I glanced at the clock "11:30 PM in the rain?"

"I heard about- about your mothers er death and I know you must feel terrible and" I cut him off and hugged him, I know it might sound awkward but strangely enough it wasn't.

I sniffled and tears welled up in my eyes I always felt that being the oldest of sector V and the cool, chill one, the one who toughened up and comforted everyone else and I can't ever cry but right now all I can even think about doing is cry.

"Abby…Sometimes in our lives we all have pain-" he sang into my ear. I bit my lip, Lean on me is my favorite song. "We all have sorrow." I sighed.

"But if we are wise" he sang a little louder. "We know that there's always tomorrow." We sang in unison. I laughed and looked at him.

I flashed a soft smile "I do always have tomorrow to look forward to don't I?" Hoagie nodded "And the day after that and the day after that and the day after that.". I grinned "What about the day after that?" Look I know it was corny but me and Hoagie are always corny around each other "Oh that too!" see what I mean?

"But NOT the day after that!" I added, Hoagie made a face "Of course not!"

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Okay now awkward silence that Hoagie soon broke saying "Lean on me." I looked up at him "What do you mean?" I asked slowly. Hoagie blushed "Uh it's the next part of the song."

I smirked and decided to have some fun and looked down pretending to be sad "Is that all?" I peeked up. Hoagie was looking helplessly around, trying to find something or someone to help, sorry buddy boy, nope!

I heard him mutter something like 'it's now or never' and I tilted my head back down. Hoagie sighed and I looked up as he began "Abby…your mom was a great dude- person! I mean she was a great person! She'll like it, where she's going at least!"

I unintentionally stuck out my lip, Hoagie sighed and muttered "What up now?" I bit my tongue and shifted uncomfortably. Hoagie sat down next to me and smiled "C'mon! Tell me Abby, I mean, I'll be your friend!"

My body felt numb "Hoagie? If it weren't for me my mom would be alive today. If it weren't for me we wouldn't have gone through the ally, i-if it weren't for me then I-I wouldn't be crying right now."

Hoagie looked happy he even smiled! Pft, some friend! I looked away, feeling tears form in my eyes, usually they wouldn't just like that but right now I feel sorta, vulnerable. I guess Hoagie saw my expression "Abby you're you and that's all I could ever ask for." He whispered, I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

I faced him once more and wiped my eyes revealing a confused expression. Hoagie chuckled lightly "You couldn't have saved your mom." He said seriously "you know what? Let's just pretend it never happened! Wait I mean…" Hoagie sighed.

"I'll help carry you on. I mean you can't blame yourself forever! I'm sorry, your mom was a wonderful beautiful person but" he paused and I looked at him with my eyebrows scrunched together questioning him, a minute or so passed and I realized he wouldn't answer just by my glare so I finally asked "But what?"

Hoagie shook his head and muttered "Never mind, I'm sorry for thinking it." I frowned at him "I don't care! I want to know what you meant!" I shouted, completely changing the calm mood to…this?

Hoagie took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes "It's selfish! Okay. Your mom, she was wonderful but I can't help but be extremely grateful that- that it wasn't **you** that was killed." He said quietly.

My mouth opened and my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks get hot. Hoagie looked away "Forget it I mean don't forget it but just don't mention it." He said with a shrug.

I nodded and did what he said, "Okay so what were you saying? About helping me carry on or…something?" I asked looking at him innocently.

Hoagie blushed and shrugged "Well you're going to need someone to lean on sometime and someone to help carry you on."

I nodded, I got it now, he wants to help me…

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

I decided to be nice and not tease him into saying he liked me, because I'll know it's just because I made him say it! And er that's not right…

I swallowed my pride as I realized suddenly how- how sad I actually was! I looked at his soft, concerned faec and dropped my face into his shirt then, yup I cried, and cried and cried.

I had my head stuck in his shirt "Why a-am I crying?" I asked him/ well…myself, I laughed and got a weird glare from Hoagie. "Hey…" Hoagie objected "Who's the one who didn't cry when they got their teeth ripped out by a baby?" I just did a simple shrug. I could almost feel his disappointment "O-kay… well who didn't cry when Nigel said he was quitting KND 'cause of the blackmail picture? Huh? Who was the leader then?" He asked, his voice is so low, when did that happen?

"Hoagie?" I asked in a muffled tone, my head was in his shirt! What can I say? "Yeah?" Hoagie answered quietly. "Can I borrow something?" I sniffled, again in a muffled tone.

I knew Hoagie was surprised and after a minute or two of silence he spoke up "Sure, anything." I wiped my eyes on his shirt and looked at him, still teary eyed. "C-can you give me your…er strength?" I asked, okay that's not what I thought was going to come out!

Hoagie looked confused "Uh suuure!" he said awkwardly and he pat my back.

What did you want to know what I _meant _to say? I meant to say can you give me your love, but no, no one can give me love, no one could fulfill my biggest wish.

My dad started drinking (_authors note-please forgive me! I LOVE Dr. L! But it needed to happen…=( ) _my mom's…dead and my sister, she still loves me but now that I'm 15 she's 19 and in college…

I was so sad, but I couldn't let my agony bring Hoagie down, down more I mean so I didn't let those feelings show… at least, you know I did as well as I could.

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

It didn't work, Hoagie looked at me and whispered "There is someone out there who loves you, you know." I nodded, sure my sister loves me I know, but she's all the way in California at Santa Barbara!

Hoagie sighed and again said "I'll be your friend, I know I already am one but I- this- right now you're vulnerable! And remember since we were like 6 I told you, you could lean on me when you're not strong which is now, you're not strong now! So just" Hoagie looked away and cleared his throat "Lean on me" Hoagie sang softly.

"I don't need to lean on ANYONE!" I snapped, my anger getting the best of me. Hoagie rolled his eyes and muttered "It's not going to be very long" he glanced over into my eyes and smiled "Until you're going to need a friend and then…" I cut him off "I'm going to need 'someone to lean on'?" I asked him, clearly annoyed.

Hoagie stayed calm and collective while I was over here freaking out! "A-Abby…you do need some help in life, sometimes at least! And I'm still here is you come around." Hoagie said quietly walking over to sit in my bean bag chair.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

I thought of the song Hoagie was singing earlier, lean on me. The more I thought about it the more I realized that this song, my favorite song, is deep, and meaningful and it really describes my life, in a cool/ creepy kinda way.

Okay so enough about the song now more about what's actually going on. Hoagie sat in the corner and he looked up at me and he gave me a glare that said 'this is one load you can't bare' I raised an eyebrow for it to silently say 'who are you to say so?'. He shrugged and looked back and slid his goggles down so I could clearly see his blue eyes.

I gasped, he barley ever takes off his goggles! Then I saw the expression on his face it said 'I'm sorry, but you can't bare this load, not alone. This isn't like other times you need some help, my help.' I don't know how I got all of that just a stare but me and Hoagie go waaaay back and we can easily communicate…

"You don't have to live through this pain alone…your mom was great, she was nice, she was a good cook and she was pretty." Hoagie started to mumble at the end, he looked up and smiled.

"Now you have a tough load to carry! So uh just ya know, call me when you need some help, I'm right up the road to the left." He reminded me jumping out of my window onto the ground, but not actually hitting it, anti gravity shoes. He invented them himself!

I bit my lip as I watched him sneak out to the front yard then I went to my sisters old room and I watched him, walking in the middle of the street with his grey hoodie up on his head and his back slumped. His head was faced down, looking at the ground and he was being rained on and- oh god.

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

I don't need a jacket, not now, Hoagies gonna catch like pneumonia or something! He says I need someone to lean on! Mr. I'll be your friend…he's the one that needs help, **I **don't need help! That boy needs to stop thinking I need someone to lean on when he is the real person that needs it!

I dashed down the stairs and out the door he forgot to close, so I slammed it close and heard my dad groan from upstairs. I looked out at the rain furiously falling from the sky then inside our warm cozy house, eh true love is worth more than cozyness- O.o (-Abby's expression) true love?

I rushed into the street and ran to Hoagie and we stopped under a streetlight shared a kiss in the rain and he said a corney comment and I wacked him with my hat. I moved in with him and we all lived happily ever after right?

Yeah great I personally love that ending but of course, unfortunately I mean it didn't go _quite_ like that and by that I mean that, oh if I just tell the story you'll see what I mean.

…back to the story now

Okay so I raaaaan after him and grinned when he turned around, unfortunately, there was a puddle and I slipped in it and ended up hitting my head, ooooohhhh romantic -_-.

I woke up at about 10 am and found Hoagie in my hospital room, sleeping in an uncomfortable looking plastic lawn chair. It was Sunday and I just missed church but that isn't a big thing, considering I had a minor concussion!

I smiled, Hoagie looked cute in the plastic chair! "Bro? If you ever need a friend, call me." I said softly, waking that light sleeper up. Hoagie isn't like other guys he didn't freak out that I was awake, he stayed calm and quietly said "I don't have a cell phone."

I glanced at him and grinned "Well that's just too bad then!" see corney-ness? Hoagie smiled "I think I have a problem that you could understand." Hoagie said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow "And what exactly would that be?" Hoagie looked down at the ground "You know how you just lost your mom?" he whispered. "Yeah." I said quietly biting y lip, I don't really like that this is going…

"Well are you sure you lost her?" Hoagie asked, suddenly looking up. I nodded "Well I'm pretty sure?" I answered truthfully.

"Do you remember her?"Hoagie asked calmly. I'm starting to get annoyed now, why is he asking stupid questions about a subject I seriously don't want to talk about?

"I remember every detail about her." I said through grit teeth. "Think about her, think about her hugs, her cookies, and close your eyes and think about her." Hoagie instructed.

I did as he said, soon I actually smelled something like her cookies I snapped my eyes open, but once I did I was instantly let down. It was the rest of sector V with a plate of her cookies, her recipe at least, I doubt they're as good!

Nigel was holding the plate and had a sympathetic smile on his face "Here." He said and handed me a cookie."

I looked at their faces and saw they were crushed about my mom too. I took a deep breath and smiled "Hey if anyone needs help I'm here you know, if you need someone to lean on!"

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

I laughed and suddenly stopped when no one else was. I looked at Hoagie "So how are we like alike or whatever?" I asked casually.

Hoagie looked up and blushed "Oh uh well…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I smiled, trying to ease the tense moment. It didn't really work.

"Well uh- how do I say this, you know how you used to hate cheesecake?" Hoagie asked, preparing me for what he was going to say next.

I nodded, "And now it's like, your life?" he finished. I laughed and nodded once again. "Now reme-" Hoagie cleared his throat "Remember when I hated you when I first met you?" Hoagie asked.

I shrugged and nodded. "Well-" Hoagie looked at the other members of sector V who were intently listening. "Get out!" Hoagie sneered and I watched them unhappily leave the room. "Well, it's the same deal here." He said quietly.

At first I was trying to put that together, then it snapped all together! "You- really?" My breath suddenly was gone. Hoagie looked at his feet and nodded.

"Well how does that make us alike?" I asked smiling. "Well I thought I lost someone I… loved" he gulped "and you thought you lost-" I cut him off right there, I was outraged.

"WHADDA YA MEAN _THOUGHT?" _I barked at him. He was always patient with me, he calmly responded "You remember just a little while ago I asked you if you remembered her? Her hugs, her cookies, her smile?"

"Yeah" I growled. "Well, I know this is cliché like SUPER cliché but, she may not physically be with you but she's with you in your mind and in your heart." He said just above a whisper.

I blinked and sighed "Is that really good enough?" Hoagie looked surprised "Well if you remember her did you really lose her?" he narrowed his eyes, seeking the truth.

I sighed once more and felt defeated "No…now ju- just finish whatever you were going to say!" I grumped. Hoagie smiled "You thought you lost someone you loved and I thought I lost someone I loved." He confessed, blushing.

I nodded and felt a lump form in my throat, _love_? I guess he saw my expression, he sighed and rolled his eyes "You! You Abby! I love you!" I didn't do anything, it wasn't like I started jumping for joy, that's not who I am, I just looked up at him, emotionlessly and felt warmth flow through my body.

"I love you too Hoags." I whispered. Hoagie grinned "Then we can get over your mother's death together."

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

I nodded "Hey I mean, I'll be your friend?" I smiled sarcastically. Hoagie chuckled "Well that's great! Because sooner rather than later I'm going to need someone to lean on!"

_**Just 2 weeks later…[Abby's POV in 3**__**rd **__**and 1st person]**_

Abby burst through the doors of the tree house with a plate in her hands, she pranced happily around the tree house until everyone was following her, or rather the plate.

Once Abby went in a full circle of the tree house she ended up back at the living room with the big TV. She had a huge plate of her mom's chocolate chip cookies!

Everyone looked at her amazed and confused, not to mention silent, praising the large cookies, until Nigel spoke up "How did- where- when?" he babbled on like that XD.

I smiled and said "Just because she died doesn't mean her legacy won't live on, including her recipes!" I gave them each 3 cookies about the size of both of your fists! No one's really leaning on anyone anymore!

We still all miss her but we live on!

I brought things about once a week after that and I smiled to myself as I realized, **I** was the new sector V mom! It wasn't a burden seeing as I liked to cook like my mom, I liked to hug like my mom and, I really was a lot like my mom!

When I was in my room one day I felt someone hug me from behind, I smiled and turned around "Daddy!" but h wasn't there, since mom's death he did become a drinker, but not really, he was just taking all of his agony on me so all I had to do is give him like counseling, I found a good therapist and everything!

It was worth it because he became my dad again after that!

Okay so I turned around and saw a misty transparent thing that looked like my mom! "moma?" she smiled and whispered "You can live on I'll be watching from above."

_Lean on me... _

And just like that she disappeared, I know most people would break down crying but have you guys noticed I'm not like other girls? I know I lost my mom, but I'm thankful that I got to see her just one last time.

I smiled to myself and murmured "My own guardian angel…" **BEEP**, oh gotta go! My cookies are done!

_You know what I saw a while ago that TICKED ME OFF? Ok so on someone's profile on deviantART it goes how much are you worth, already didn't like it, forget who, kitty's have short attention spans! And then it's like glasses $-50 perfect vision $1000! I mean really? Yes because things you can't control make you worth oh so much more…growl._

_Okay so it was originally Mr. L that died so if there's a 'dad' or 'father' or something where mom or mother should be, forgive me! O.O pleeease?_

_If anyone noticed I took like a month off or sumthin heh heh…sorry about that one I got introduced to deviantART and I had major tests 3 weeks ago and I had a big project 2 weeks ago and- and I'd say that was enough HUMPH!_

_I think this one is OK but…eh…'-' although the ending wasn't 2/5 I mean it wasn't like a different couple as you could see but I liked it ending with her mom giving her a hug!_


End file.
